The Day I Met You
by Chezza3009
Summary: Rick Grimes lives in Kings county what happens when his new neighbour Michonne moves in across the way? starting a relationship together will get everyone around them hurt including themselves? Realising he can't be avoided. Will they be able to be together in the end? Some Angst. Things are not looking good. no ZA. This is a Richonne story. Rated M for SMUT. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' note** : I know I should be finishing writing obsessed. Just something that came into my head one day. This may turn into something more. If it gets good reviews and responses, just a little one shot for now. This will have some angst and suspense and drama.

 **The Day I Met You...**

The sky today is grey, everything is grey. I mean everything is grey especially more on a day like this. The way the rain was heavy. The way the air was thick and cold. The way it was going to start thundering and lightning any minute. That's what the weather forecast had predicted anyway.

Rick and Michonne were standing outside, in their usual meeting place. The rain was creating a force shield around them. The lights from Rick's pickup truck shone so brightly on the pair. The pitter patter of the rain bounced off the cars. It was creating rain beads. He promised himself, this would be the last time he could meet her like this. His curly hair was wet, and starting to stick to his forehead. Their clothes were soaking wet from the intense drops of rain.

Michonne was wearing a printed floral dress. She was wearing Rick's coat which was a brown leather suede material. It had a cream shearing collar on over the top. Michonne had on her leather knee length high boots. Rick was wearing a blue denim shirt which was starting to feel heavy against his toned body. His jeans were starting to stick to his legs and he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

They were stood so close together. Rick's arms were wrapped tight around her tiny waist. Michonne's arms were draped around Rick's neck holding him in place. Their foreheads were touching tears were pouring from Michonne's eyes. This couldn't be seen whether it was the rain or her tears that was flowing from her eyes. The way the rain was mixing with her tears, which was creating a salty taste in her mouth.

"I- am- so- lonely- without- you," she breathed. Really heavily she just about managed to get out. Michonne was looking into his blue eyes. They too were starting to fill with tears. He closed his eyes shut.

"I... I can't breathe. I can't live without you Rick," she closed, her eyes shut.

Michonne couldn't fight back the tears anymore. The pain in her chest was getting unbearable. She felt like she was struggling to breathe. _She couldn't breathe_. This aching she felt which radiated over her entire body. Michonne couldn't describe it. She couldn't help but feel this way.

"PLEASE. Please don't do this." Michonne managed to say. She pulled her forehead away from his. She wanted to look into his baby blues.

"I know you love me. You don't have to say it. I feel it here in your CHEST!" she pushed his chest hard, with both of her hands. Rick took a step back from the impact of Michonne's push.

"Stay I NEED you. It can't end like this," She was trying to grab on to his hand. Michonne was attempting to get some physical contact with him.

"It can't end like this. I won't let you," Michonne pleaded with him. The rain was cascading down her face and onto the floor. She closed her eyes running her hands through her locs. Which were soaking wet. The rain was running off her eyelashes making them sticky and difficult to open.

"Say something. Rick SAY SOMETHING!" she screamed. Rick flinched; she started to hit his chest with her fists. He stopped her with his hands and gripped her wrists. She stopped fighting the urge to hit him. Michonne's chest was rising up and down. Rick let go off her hands just as he said.

"I will always be here for you Michonne," Rick said. He spoke in such a low voice. He couldn't look at her in her eyes as he said it. Rick was looking towards the ground. The tears were starting to fall from his eyes now.

Her heart was thumping so loud. She couldn't hear anything; she didn't even hear what Rick was saying to her. It was muffled. This ache in her chest needed to go away she wanted him to make it go away. She needed him too. He was the only one who could make this stop. What was he doing? Why is he acting like this? What happened? Did something happen?

"I can't stop crying. I can't STOP thinking about you! Because I can't forget ...I can't forget this. I can't please. I am begging you Rick... please," she was pleading with him. Michonne tried to grab onto his face, trying to make him stay with her. Her breathing was starting to become erratic now.

Rick pulled out of her grip. Michonne fell onto the floor on her hands and knees. The stones and dirt were grazing her. Michonne was trying her hardest to grab on to him, as he walked past her. She started to clutch onto her chest.

"Ohhh god! Oh god,"

The pain was on the inside, her heart felt like it was going to stop beating any minute.

Rick turned to leave; he couldn't bear to look at her anymore. This was torture for him just as much as it was for her but he had to go he couldn't stay. There was too many outside influences. The damage had already been done.

Michonne shouted, "I LOVE YOU!"

"It won't, end like this. I CAN'T LOOSE YOU!" Michonne said. Whilst talking to the back of Rick's head. Michonne pulled her eyes away to look at the ground beneath her.

Her cries were death curling and high pitched. The sounds that was coming out of her mouth, he didn't know what they were. There was nothing to describe how she sounded. Rick couldn't stand there and listen to her any longer; he wiped the tears away from his own eyes. Rick used the palms of his hands to wipe away any tears. He started to make his way over back to his truck. His boots were splashing in the puddles creating an obstacle course around his feet. He climbed in placing his hands on his steering wheel, stretched out in front of him. Rick slammed the truck door shut. There was a rattling effect on the window, nearly smashing the glass.

Michonne lent on her side on the ground. She was curled up in a ball whilst the rain poured down onto her. She was crying hysterically. Michonne didn't want to move. _She couldn't move_. She didn't want to move her body. It was like she wasn't inside her own body. It was like she was having some sort of outer body experience.

Rick turned the ignition and put his truck in reverse. He reversed away the skids from his wheels making a loud screeching noise. He looked in his rear view mirror and he could see her lying on the floor. It broke his heart in two. What am I doing? He thought. Rick pushed on his breaks half way down the road he put his hand break on. Rick stared out his window screen for what felt like seconds. He opened his truck door and was running back over to her. The Rain was dragging him down with every step he took. He was making his way back over to her.

Rick fell on to his knees in front of her. The stones and the rocks were grazing his knees, through his jeans. He didn't care; he just cared about fixing this with her. Rick pulled Michonne onto his lap she hugged him tightly around his neck. Michonne was still sobbing hysterically into his neck. He rocked her back and forward trying to soothe her and this pain he caused.

 _(Boom) (Boom) (Boom)_

It felt like the heavens had just opened up, as the loud sounds of crashing thunder came bellowing down. This startled them both, as the rain continued to pour from the sky falling.

This, this wasn't supposed to be how this ended for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** So thank you for everyone who commented , all your comments had me laughing I love reading them, ok that was mean I shouldn't have left it like that, let me at least try and make it up to you guys. I want to have this wrapped up in no more 6-8 chapters. I am glad I decided to pursue this from some gentle persuasion pushing me. So let's go back to the very beginning...

 **Chapter 2**

 **About a year ago...**

It was a hot sunny day in Georgia and it was around 12 pm in the afternoon. The sun was beaming down on Darryl and Shane who were all outside on Rick's front porch. Rick and Shane were sitting down in the white porch chairs. Daryl was leant against the brick wall. They looked up at the house across they way number 812 there was a moving van already parked in the driveway.

"Must have pulled up late last night," Rick said.

"That is a nice car," Shane spoke.

"Whoever drives it must have a lot of money," Daryl said lighting up his cigarette.

"Don't see a lot of them in the auto shop come by," He added. The car the guys were admiring was a 5 door Red Mercedes A class. The car was sporty and was very modern and sleek. It had Black allow wheels. Whoever drove this car was very contemporary, sophisticated and had a lot of class. The owner of this vehicle was a mystery until a few minutes later when Shane noticed someone walked out of the front door.

"Who is that?" Shane said and wolf whistled. He peered over his sunglasses moving them down with the tip of his finger so he could get a better look. At what had caught his attention.

Rick and Daryl both looked up and stared in the direction Shane was looking at. Daryl was smoking on the porch he kicked his foot off the wall taking a few puffs and alternated between flicking his cigarette butt on the grass. The woman who they was looking at was making her way to the moving in truck and lifted the back of the van up. Reaching on her tip toes so the back of her legs were stretched out.

"She's smokin hot- don't tell Sasha I said that! She will have my balls!" Daryl said. He took another puff of his cigarette.

"What balls? She already has them!" Shane laughed hard; hitting his hand on his leg. Rick laughed with him.

Daryl pulled his face to turn and look at Shane as to say I don't know what the hell you're talking about.

"Just like Lori. She got your balls too ey rick? when was the last time she even touched them?" Shane laughed again. Shane turned his head to the side looking at Rick.

Rick let out a small smile and rubbed his hand down the side of his face slowly. He rubbed his beard with the palm of his hand. Shane had no idea what his marriage was like with Lori the last few years, apart from Daryl. Who glanced over at Rick.

"Oh wait. Shit I know her that's Michonne she's the new nurse. She will be working at Kings County hospital with my Sasha. Yeah she has a son too he will be with Judith and my Koryn. They will be all in the same class together, "Daryl spoke out.

"Michonne?" Rick said underneath his breath. As if he would say her name out loud would cause her to disappear.

Rick was swirling his bottle of beer in his right hand he couldn't pull his eyes away from her. He wanted to see her up close and personal. He wanted to get a really good look at her features. He could only see the back off her head and the side of her face, from where he was sitting. But then she turned around Rick's breath caught in his throat. She/Michonne was beautiful from this far away he wondered what she would look like close up.

He was staring, and trying desperately to divert his eyes away. But he was finding it impossible to tear his eyes away from her. The way her dark skin bathed in the sunlight reflecting off the sun. Michonne was wearing a white vest top, the way those light blue denim shorts hugged her backside, .The way her chocolate toned legs looked in her pink converse trainers that showed off her toned legs. Something was stirring inside Rick something he thought was lost so long ago. Rick took another swig from his beer; his knee was starting to shake.

After a while then appeared a blonde woman from the same house. She came down walking down the path laughing. This woman started helping unloading some boxes off the van bringing them into the same house.

"Now who is that the blonde?" Shane said sitting moving a little more forward in his chair.

Rick and Daryl both snapped their necks up to look back at the house. Shane was acting like a man who had never seen two beautiful women before.

A few minutes later Lori Rick's wife walked out onto the porch. Lori placed her hand over her forehead trying to shield the sun from her eyes.

"Oh new neighbours I am going to go over and say hi and invite them to the BBQ cookout tomorrow at our house," Lori said whilst walking down the steps from her home. All three of them sat forward watching Rick's wife interaction with the new neighbours.

Lori crossed the street, and introduced herself to the two women. Their names were Michonne and Andrea. Andrea who was an attorney general and Michonne who she knew was a nurse at Kings county hospital. Lori invited them both to the BBQ tomorrow afternoon. They both agreed to go. Michonne thought it was a nice way to get to know her new neighbours. Lori stood and chatted to them for about another 10 minutes. Andrea made a passing comment turning and looking at Rick, Daryl and Shane who was still sat on the front porch. Lori walked back over to her house.

"So what's their background story? – the blonde?" Shane said whilst still staring across the street. His legs stretched out in front of him, and with his hands locked together resting behind the back of his head.

"Go ask her yourself! And I thought you were dating Penny?" Lori bit back. Whilst folding her arms across her chest.

"Penny? Who's the fuck is penny?! I don't no, no penny woman!" Shane said shooing his hand in the air. Daryl let out a scoffed laugh. Lori rolled her eyes and spoke to them.

"Oh and boys," all three of them turned their heads in sync to look at her.

"They said stop staring! – Especially you Shane!" Lori laughed as she made her way back inside her house. They all got embarrassed and looked somewhere else other than the two sexy new neighbours across the street.

Meanwhile over on the opposite side of the street, Michonne and Andrea were unpacking from the pickup truck. They both were being careful taking in Michonne's boxes inside her lovely new house.

"It's hot today huh," Andrea said whilst fanning herself with her hand.

"Yeah it is," Michonne said squinting her eyes and looking up to the sun.

"Looks like we have an audience Michonne," Andrea smirked pointing her head towards the spectators across the street.

Michonne looked across there was three men on the porch, all looking in different directions all of a sudden. She chuckled to herself shaking her head and moving back towards her home, with a cardboard box in her hand. Michonne spent the last several hours unpacking and sorting out through various boxes. Andrea went back to her home shortly afterwards. After Andre went to bed he was so excited spending the first night in his new bedroom it took him a while to finally calm down and drift off to sleep. Michonne sat back on her plush soft grey and black couch with a glass of wine in her hand. She was looking around her living room at her new surroundings. The last 6 months had been tough on her but she had a feeling that things will start to look up soon.

* * *

 **The next afternoon...**

Michonne checked herself in the mirror she was slightly nervous about going to the BBQ today And Introducing herself to her new neighbours. She sauntered down her staircase and headed into her kitchen and picking up her homemade pecan pie and fresh Banoffee cream pie to take over.

"You ready peanut?" Michonne looked down to Andre.

"Yep," he nodded his head.

Michonne let out a shaky breath. Andrea was stood in her hallway applying her pink lip gloss to her lips, and checking her reflection in the mirror from behind. She pulled her sunglasses down covering her eyes. Michonne looked at Andrea shaking her head her soft braids moving from side to side. Andrea looked up and smirked saying

"Whattt?"

Michonne still was shaking her head "You know what," with a grin on her face.

"You ready to go?" Michonne aiming her words at Andrea.

"Yeah," Andrea took hold of Andre's little hand and all three of them made their way across the street to the Grimes household.

Michonne knocked lightly at the door. Lori appeared opening the door wide her long brown hair was out and she was wearing a vivid red and white floral dress. Her smile was bright and wide.

"Hey," Michonne spoke.

"HI come in all of you," Lori stepped out the way, welcoming her guests into her home.

Michonne, Andrea and Andre all walked through into her home.

"Oh these are for you," gesturing towards the dessert she was occupying in her hands.

"You cook these? They smell delicious- you didn't have to," Lori said whilst taking a deep breath smelling the aroma through her nose. The way the scent of both pies's filled her nostrils. Hmm they smelt heavenly.

"Yes I know I wanted to. It was no trouble," Michonne replied.

A boy who was roughly about 14/15 years old came running fast down the stairs with brown long shaggy hair which was covering the best part of most of his face, he came over to them.

"Wow they smell amazing," the boy said

"They do don't they, huh," Lori said smiling.

"Michonne this is my son Carl," motioning towards the figure stood next to her.

"Carl, meet Andrea, Michonne and Michonnes' son Andre he's going to be in Judith's class at school"

Carl waved. They all said a small hello back and waved.

"Ok go put these in the kitchen while I take everybody to the backyard," Lori handed the pie's over to Carl so he could put them away on the counter top side.

Lori led the guests through her home. Michonne was taking the interior in as she followed Lori as they walked through the various rooms. It was very different to her house. No doubt this was all Lori who has decorated. _Very southern._ They felt the sun on their face immediately after stepping out into the back yard when the heat hit them. The strength of the heat was powerful. Michonne looked around there were groups of people stood around, talking, laughing and drinking. Another guest came up and spoke to Lori she apologised and told them to make themselves welcome, to anything and food will be served shortly. Michonne was holding onto Andre's hand. Shane looked up and seen Andrea he nodded his head and gave a cocky grin. Michonne was watching their exchange and she rolled her eyes. Andrea smiled at Shane and he made his way over to her. They left to talk on the opposite side of the garden.

"OK son guess it's just me an you," Michonne spoke looking down at her son. His big brown eyes that are identical to hers looking back up to her.

Then came over a beautiful bonny girl with dark brown curls they was in pigtails and she had bright blue eyes. She was skipping over to Andre and her. The little girl spoke saying

"Hi do you want to play?" the little girl said looking at Andre.

"Can I mom?" Andre asked looking up to his mums face.

"Yeah sure go have fun baby," Michonne let go of Andre's hand and he ran off with the little girl she presumed was Judith and all her other friends.

Ok so it's just me now then. Thanks buddy, she smiled slightly. Michonne looked up and seen Sasha she was walking over with a friend.

"Hey girl how are you finding it?" Sasha said.

"Ok so far," Michonne replied.

"How's moving in going as well?" Sasha looked up,

"Yes nearly unpacked now actually moving is such a torturous job," Michonne laughed.

"Oh excuse me where our my manners. I want to introduce you to one of my closest friends. Michonne this is Maggie, Maggie this is Michonne I was telling you about, she will be working with me at the hospital" Sasha pointing her hands towards the two women.

"Hi," Maggie spoke her voice was loud and her accent was strong.

"Hey," they both shook hands. Michonne learned a few things about Maggie she was a chatter box and she didn't know when to stop talking. But she liked her she was interesting and very funny, and had the most caring smile about her. In the short time they were stood talking Michonne learned a lot about Maggie and her husband.

"Do you want a drink? You thirsty? I will go get you one?" Maggie said already walking off aiming to please.

"You be ok for a minute?" Sasha laughed at Maggie's eagerness.

"Yeah sure," Michonne was smiling. Sasha lightly jogged to catch Maggie up.

Michonne was inspecting her eyes around the back garden. Also the garden was the complete opposite of how hers is. Hers was defiantly bigger and more modern. She found Andrea laughing at Shane's joke. Why does she make herself so easy sometimes she thought? Michonne's eyes stopped to the back of the garden. Where there were three guys over at the grill. Two she recognised from yesterday and the other she didn't. Michonne strolled slowly over making her way to them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the BBQ grill Rick was grilling the meat, the sizzling flames flicking off into the air. The way the aroma was filling out into the backyard, making tummies rumbling. Daryl was stood next to Rick offering his advice on how to cook the meat.

"Ok I got it," Rick said whilst sipping his beer. He was turning the meat over with the cooking tongues.

"Man I don't want no hard meat you gotta makes sure its cooking right evenly through," Daryl said

"Then it's going to be some tasty meat, soft delicious," Daryl continued to say. Rick shook his head at his friend. They was cooking chicken marinated in bbq sauce, burgers, Ribs , pork chops and corn on the cob. To busy in their conversation they didn't see anyone appear before them.

"Hmmm smells good," Michonne walked over saying. All three men looked up to where this foreign voice was coming from.

Rick looked up and there she was the new neighbour she looked amazing. Michonne was wearing a white lace cami midi dress. The way the colour white beamed bright against her dark skin tone made her glow. She looked radiant. The way the sheer lace design accentuated her tiny waist. The v neck plunge line which revealed her supplement breasts. The mesh panel on the bottom of the skirt which you could just about make out her shapely legs. She wore tan sandals giving her a bit more extra height. Her black aviator sunglasses on the top of her head, and the way her hair sat short just resting touching above on her shoulders. They were some sort of weird braids that were quite similar to his god daughters Koryn's hair. He was staring at her. Rick was looking at her brown eyes, alluring lips and then at her rounded breasts. Then back up again to her face following the same ritual. He was slowly running his tongue against the bottom of his pink pouty lips.

"Hi Daryl," Michonne spoke out her arms were rested behind her back.

"Hi Michonne," Daryl replied giving her a gentle nod.

"And you must be Glenn, Maggie's husband," Michonne twisting her body at the Asian man to her right.

"Yes. Good to meet you Michonne," Glenn spoke shaking her hand.

Then she turned to look at the man stood in the middle, he was looking back down turning the meat over. He was good looking wearing a blue linen shirt which was slightly open revealing his chest. The sleeves on his shirt were rolled up mid way up his arms. He had toned arms which you could see the veins popping out on his forearms. He had dark brown curly waves of hair which looked perfect for running her hands through. The way there was specs of grey in his beard that was around his pink lips. And he wore a silver watch on his left hand. The glass from his watch reflecting from the sun, every time he moved his wrist.

Ricks voice got caught in his throat she looked good seeing her this close up. But if he was being honest this wasn't close enough. He wanted to be able to taste her, touch her how would her dark cocoa skin look in contrast against his, and her smell he was wondering what she smelled off vanilla?, coconuts?.Rick managed to clear his voice and speak

"Rick ... I am Rick Grimes," Rick looked up at her face, their eyes interlocking. There was this immediate connection that she must have felt too. The way his blue orbs had connected with her dark brown deep pools. They were both quiet a bit too quiet. They both were looking into each other eyes, as if they had both realised the same thing. But didn't quite know what that was yet. Michonne spoke trying to diffuse this odd situation that they had both found themselves in.

"Nice to meet you Rick... Michonne Swanson," she smirked.

Daryl didn't know what was happening right now pulling his face he was looking between Michonne then to Rick then back to Glenn. Who was just as equally confused as him? Was Rick flirting? Daryl thought. _What the hell._

"Yeahh I know," a small smile tugged at Rick's lips. Both of them totally oblivious to Daryl and Glenn stood there.

Michonne couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She just about managed to drag her eyes away looking in the opposite direction from Rick's. His blue eyes were so intense as if he could see right into her soul. They were all broken from their train of thoughts. Maggie and Sasha walked over with drinks in their hands. Sasha gave one to her husband Daryl who took a sip of his drink and side eyed Rick. She gave the other to Michonne as she took a sip of the cold drink trying to make her cool down because of the heat in the air. Also the fact that it wasn't just the heat in the air radiating over her body, it was also included in between her thighs. Maggie also handed Glenn a drink which he took. Rick was sipping his beer and peering over the bottle getting one more look at her. He couldn't help but smile. Rick was going to get himself into real trouble if he wasn't careful. _But she might just have to be worth it he thought_.

A few hours later had passed and after everyone had eaten and Rick had cooked the meat good enough to Daryl's standards. Rick was in his kitchen when he noticed the two dessert pies sat on the side, both trays nearly empty. He grabbed a fork and a plate. It smelled delicious. He cut a piece off each one with a knife, He leant his back against the kitchen surface his legs crosses together at the ankles.

He picked the pecan pie first on his fork and put a piece in his mouth, he closed his eyes tight shut and moaned. Mmm. This was good. The way the crisp crust sat holding the goey filling together. It was sweet and nutty and the way the texture was mixed with the maple syrup and had a hint of bourbon. Rick then took a piece of Banoffee cream pie on his fork; this was mouth watering, things that dreams are made off. The way the banana was mixed through the assorted layers with toffee sauce and cream. The crumbly biscuit base holding it all together. Rick was nodding his head in agreeing with himself. That this was the best dessert he had ever tasted. He was awoken from his food day dream by a voice. It was _her voice_. Rick cast his eyes up. And there she was on the opposite side of his kitchen counter. God she was beautiful in this light.

"You like?" Michonne spoke her big brown eyes looking up at Rick's peachy mouth as he ate what was left in his mouth.

"You made this? Homemade?" Rick said with a piece of pie in his mouth, pointing towards his plate.

She nodded. Smiling at him and showing those pearly white teeth. He already loved to see her smile.

"Compliments to the chef," he nodded catching her face.

"It's good," taking another bite of his fork.

"Thanks my mum taught me she's a good baker she can pretty much bake anything,"

"I would love to meet her I would be the perfect taster tester," he shyly laughed. Not really taking much notice to what he just said.

"You tasted it?" Rick was smiling at Michonne.

She loved his southern accent the way he was pronouncing certain words. There was a feeling brewing in her stomach that she couldn't yet describe.

"Nooo not yet," There was a twinkle in her eyes. It was almost mischievous.

"You wanna try some?"

Michonne moved from around the counter and was stood in front of Rick. He didn't know what possessed him but the pie that was sat on his fork he moved his hand up to her mouth. Michonne opened her mouth wide and Rick placed some in her mouth. Rick was starting to feel warm and the heat was rising in the kitchen. She clamped her plump lips down on the fork. Her soft hand moving to his forearm grasping. The way it felt for her skin to touch his was electrifying. His skin flushed bright red, the way her skin tone looked against his was memorising. Michonne had her other hand holding back a loose braid from her face that was hanging forward. Rick couldn't move his eyes away from her face. He was standing their frozen with his mouth slightly gaped open. And then she let out a gentle moan. _Mmm ._ That moan did something to him. His jeans were starting to tighten. He had to shift his stance so it wasn't so obvious he was supporting a slight hard on. Michonne's long black eyelashes flickered closed. As Rick pulled the fork away he licked his lips staring at her. He didn't know what was coming over him. Feelings he never thought he would have for someone like her but she was unlike anybody he had ever known. _Ever_.

Opening her eyes leisurely and realising what they just did. Michonne backed off away from Rick. She released his arm hastily from her hand. Her face dropped and Rick's dropped to. Rick turned to place the plate on the counter top side.

"I er.. Didn't mean to," Rick said going to follow her. His arm stretched out to her.

"I better go get Andre. I... we need to go," Michonne said backing out of the kitchen. She hit her back into the door frame on her way out. Making her way out of the kitchen and finding her son. Michonne found Andre playing with his new school friends in the opposite room. After finding him and saying quick goodbyes to all her new neighbours. Needing to escape the watchful eye of Rick who had appeared in the same room, she could see him at the corner of her eye. She chose not to turn and look at him. Michonne was being fearful of being trapped by his gaze. Andrea was too much caught in Shane's cheesy chat up lines that she didn't see her leave. She headed back home with Andre by her side. Shutting her front door shut she placed her back against her door placing an arm across holding onto the nearby wall. Michonne letting out small breaths and sealing her eyes tight shut. But all she could see was a deep shade of baby blue eyes staring back at her.

* * *

A few hours later Michonne had put Andre to bed for the night. She was stood in her kitchen leaning forward against her counter. She had a drink of cold ice water in her hand swirling the cup in her hand. She drank the last drop of water in cup. Michonne leant more forward onto her work surface and was rolling the empty glass over her forehead to cool her down. Her phone buzzed it was Andrea.

 **Andrea:** Hey didn't see you leave you ok? X

 **Michonne:** Yeah just didn't feel too good, plus you and Shane was looking to cosy, didn't want to disturb whatever rubbish he was filling your ears. Going bed now talk tomorrow. X

Michonne was in a foul mood, and she was taking it out on Andrea. She knew she was being a shitty friend right now but she couldn't help it not after what happened this afternoon. Nothing technically happened but then in a way it did. He had to have felt it.

 **Andrea:** God chonne do you have to be like that sometimes! Hope your ok I will catch you tomorrow. X

Michonne blew out an exhausted breath. Truth be told she was jealous that Andrea was getting male attention. Not that Michonne couldn't she never made it easy for guys to talk to her, date her ask her out. It needed to be the right guy she had to give her time and affection to. Turning the lights off to her home and plunging it into total darkness.

Her bare feet started climbing up her stairs, dragging her arm up her brown wooden banister. Michonne checked in on Andre who was sprawling across his bed his little arms and legs everywhere. She smiled and shut his bedroom door quietly.

She removed her bed time pyjamas. Michonne slipped underneath her purple comforter. Because of how warm the weather was it was way too hot to put any clothes on tonight. She lay on her back in the dark staring at the ceiling. Her mind drifted to Rick Grimes. She couldn't be falling for a married man. Could she? Michonne was restless after 20 minutes laying there not falling asleep. She threw the cover back in a huff and made her way to her bedroom window, slipping a finger through the blind and looking down into the living room of house 817. The lights was still on in the living room.

Following Michonne's hasty exit he couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the kitchen between them. Rick wanted to speak to her. Talk to her try and explain whatever that was that happened back there. Lori walked into their living wearing her long nightie and rubbing her hands with lotion. Rick was sat on the sofa watching TV.

"That Michonne... she's nice huh,"

"Yeahh," Rick replied, not looking up at his wife.

"You going to come to bed?" Lori looked at him.

"Soon, just going to stay up a while longer catch the last of the game," Rick's mind was focused on somebody else.

Lori nodded and made her way up to her bedroom. After hearing the bedroom door shut. His thoughts drifted to a Michonne Swanson. He was married could he be falling for someone other than his wife?. Rick stood up and made his way to the window peeking his finger through the blinds and looking up over at the house 812. Where an outline of a figure in the shadows he thought to be Michonne was staring right back down at him.

 **Authors' note:** Rick is playing with fiyahhhh! This doesn't solve on how or why they get where they are yet! But stay tuned and you will find out. But no matter what Rick and Michonne they will always have this connection that brings them together. I was going to make Michonne still married to Mike but thought it would get even more complicated, Mike is a good guy in this story by the way. I can't bash him all the time. Ha. We will see some of Daryl who will have a very big part in all of this. I am not going to go into too much detail if they have a happy ending or not. I hoped you liked this so far.

Please leave a review I want to know your thoughts, share, like follow I appreciate it so much. Any questions anything you want to ask I am up for replying.- but I can't reveal too much.

Thanks again


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** I loved reading all your reviews. Thank you so much for following this story and all the recent follows. I appreciate it so much. Just something quick Rick and Lori just because they live together doesn't mean there in happy marriage. I touch base a little in this chapter and the first which was a slight hint but it's something that is going too talked about in a few chapters time.

So this chapter is very different to how I had it originally and I decided that I would have made this too easy for you. If I would have kept with the original content. I needed to make you wait a bit more on how things get to where they are. So I have had to push some chapters back. Which is a good thing as the chapters have been built, so updates should be faster in theory. So continuing on its a few days later after the BBQ...

 **Chapter 3**

 **Monday Morning...**

Andre was sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen eating pancakes and strawberries. His little legs were swinging underneath his chair whilst he finished the last few mouthfuls. Today was the first day of school for Andre. Michonne was in her kitchen preparing the last of the Andre's pack lunch. Moving around her kitchen grabbing fruit, snacks from the fridge and placing them in his lunch box. Then she went to grab his Spiderman back from the hallway closet. She checked her gold wrist watch it was 8 am and they would have to leave within the next 10 minutes to get Andre to school on time. After tidying up hastily around her house picking up toys and clothes that was lay about everywhere. Michonne buckled Andre up in her car. She pulled her gold aviator sunglasses from the top of her head. She wanted to cover her eyes, shielding them from the bright sun, on this warm morning. Michonne backed out of her driveway and she looked behind her and the Grimes household was reflecting in her rear view mirror. Michonne let out a small sigh turning her wheel and heading out of the street.

On the drive over to the school she was thinking about Rick. The memory of what happened in his kitchen still flashed across her mind over the weekend. It was something that couldn't be forgotten about and Michonne new that deep down. He was someone who couldn't be avoided as he was one of the town's sheriffs. She could potentially see him at school this morning. This made her slightly nervous as she hadn't seen him since the bbq on Saturday. Michonne was secretly hoping she wouldn't bump into him now today of all days but then a part of her was hoping she would.

A 15 minute drive later and Michonne had pulled up at Andre's school for his first day. Parking her car and walking him to the door. There was no Rick Grimes in sight and she thought she had gotten away with it for now at least. Michonne headed back to her home to unpack the last few remaining boxes. Michonne wasn't due to start her nurse's job until Wednesday morning. And she was looking forward to the welcome distraction.

After a busy morning and afternoon a few hours later and it was 3.45 pm and the school bell rang. Michonne was stood outside Andre's classroom. She was waiting for Andre to come out the door. She didn't notice Rick pull up. But Rick noticed her when he got out of his patrol car. Carrying his sheriff's hat in his hand, his boots clicking against the pavement side walk.

"Hey daddy," The little girl she recognised from the party came out her arms stretched out. Michonne followed the little girl with her eyes to where she was running over to Rick. He was wearing his sheriff's uniform. _He looked good real good_.

"Hey Princess Judith, you have a good first day at school?" Rick said kneeling on the heels of his boots.

Michonne was watching their interaction from behind her sunglasses. She was too busy watching Rick and Judith she didn't see Andre come out until he wrapped his tiny arms around her legs.

She stepped back reaching her arms and grabbing onto him placing kisses on his head. All whilst she was still listening to Rick and his daughter's conversation, from the sidelines.

"Yeah it was good daddy I made lots of new friends," Judith said.

"Good that's my girl," Rick was at eye level with his daughter.

Michonne took hold of Andre's hand and strolling back to her car. Rick stood up on his feet and watched her go, taking Judith by the shoulder and heading back to his own car. Buckling Andre In and sitting in her car, arms stretched out in front of her. Michonne was tapping her fingers against her steering wheel. Then putting her car into drive and making her way back home. Where once again on the drive back. Her thoughts drifted to a Rick Grimes.

* * *

 **Wednesday...**

Today was Michonne's first shift at the hospital. Everything went smoothly nothing to major or critical in A&E that day. But hearing stories that this was a good day and there not normally this easy. She learnt that she will be sharing an office with Sasha and Aaron. Plus she got her own desk which was an added bonus. Michonne was then introduced to Aaron. Who was one of her many associates at the hospital. Aaron was funny, really caring and he spoke a lot about his husband Eric. Which was nice that he and Sasha had found somebody to share the rest of their life's with. After catching up with them and Sasha telling her all about how her and Daryl met. They suited each other so well. Mike her ex husband had met someone after they divorced. Her name was Olivia she was lovely and Michonne couldn't fault her in anyway. She was a nice person and was so good with Andre. Michonne wanted that again, someone to come home to, who greeted her, normal adult conversations, to have a laugh with, sex ( _sex that had been far too long for her)_ and above anything else she wanted to find love. As predictable or cliché as that may sound. She wanted to find and have that special connection with someone again. The thing was had she already found that? Michonne thought to herself staring off into space.

* * *

 **1 week later...**

Her first week at the hospital had been crazy that first day was just a one off. As by the time the weekend came she had dealt with everything from minor cases to major. The challenge was accepted and she was always busy working 12 hour shifts. So there was no time for her to think about a certain sheriff.

Michonne was in the local Coffee shop, grabbing some hot drinks of lattes for Aaron and Sasha on her way into work. Looking in the cabinet at the many different desserts and treats on offer. Finally after a couple of minutes deciding Michonne made her decision. She ordered three chocolate muffins to take with her also. Whilst waiting for her order to be completed she pulled her phone from her pocket and scrolling through her Facebook page. Suddenly she heard a familiar name.

"Hey deputy Grimes usual?" Beth the girl behind the counter said.

Michonne's eyes widened. Turning around slightly she bumped into Rick's chest as he was stood so close behind her. Michonne was about to fall back, her phone nearly dropping on the floor. But Rick caught her by the top of her arms stopping her from falling.

"Yeah thank you Beth," he spoke whilst he was looking down into Michonne's brown orbs. His hands were still gripping on the top of her arms. Rick was licking his tongue against his bottom lip. Michonne was just simply wearing her hair tied up in a pony and wearing her light blue nurse's uniform. Rick thought she still looked good.

"Coming right up, here's your coffee's ma'am and muffins, have a nice day," Beth said with a smile on her face. Looking at where Rick still had his hands he stepped back, letting Michonne collect her order and giving her space to get past him.

"Thanks you too," Michonne left the coffee shop so fast. Pulling out her car keys and jumping into her Mercedes and heading straight into work. She had yet another awkward encounter with Rick Grimes.

Rick was watching Michonne leave through the window glass, whilst he was still stood inside. He let out a small laugh. He had a huge grin on his face. Whilst receiving his order of hot black coffee, no sugar to go.

* * *

 **A Few hours later...**

" _Nurse Swanson to room 314 patient waiting"_ the tanoy announced. Making her way down the halls her stethoscope draped around her neck, Michonne was in a surprisingly good mood today and humming to herself. Coming to the room in question she pulled back the curtain. She stopped immediately and then stopped humming. There stood was Deputy Rick Grimes and Deputy Shane Walsh stood with a suspect who now had turned patient. Who had clearly seen better days?

"Yeah he hurt himself aint that right?" Shane said whilst looking down at the man with severe cuts bruises across his face.

Standing there frozen taking the scene before her in. She was looking at the patient, to Rick, to Shane then back to the patient again.

"Err... I will be with you in five minutes," Pulling the lilac curtain back and stepping backwards trying to make a fast exit. She was not ready to be this close to Rick. She didn't want him watching her every move as she worked on this patient/suspect. Walking past Aaron she said

"I can't deal with this one you do this one," Not even giving Aaron a chance to reply, she was out like a lightning bolt walking to the main exit, where the reception desk was.

She could hear he was following her his cowboy boots, clicking against the tiled flooring in the hospital. Rick placed his right hand on her shoulder getting her to turn around. For a moment they stood still. Michonne closed her eyes tight shut and opened them slowly turning around. She looked to where his hand was currently sat and he quickly pulled his arm away. When he seen her reaction across her face was stern.

"We need to talk," Rick shifted his stance, searching her face.

"Talk about what?" Michonne replied she was being so blunt and direct, looking up at his face. She was so much smaller without wearing any height on her feet. Rick stepped forward so he was close to here he could smell her scent, he couldn't quite place what it was. Trying not to lose focus he spoke again

"What happened?" Rick said looking down at her face she still looked beautiful. She had a scowl on her face. This was to close he was standing to close to her, she took a step back.

"Nothing happened," Michonne spoke whilst getting her files from the main desk in front of them. Holding them close to her chest and walking down the corridor. She turned back around and Rick was still stood there watching her leave. Turning back around and walking faster down the corridor. Rick was playing with the rim of his sheriff's hat in his hand. He turned to look at the floor and nodded his head. Rick walked off out the hospital doors as he blew out a breath. He needed to get outside and get some fresh air. He didn't know why she was being this way with him. He just wanted to talk to her. Whatever this was he wanted to clarify this with her. But he knew he couldn't push her to discuss this if she didn't want to. And clearly she didn't want to at this moment in time.

Michonne got back to her shared office. She slammed her files on her desk. Slamming her elbows down and running her hands through her braids. Taking a seat in her chair and sitting back. Michonne didn't know how long she could avoid him like this they eventually would need to talk. She was angry at herself for being like this towards him, but how could they even be together? To pursue this he's married it was all too complicated. Michonne had a few more hours of the late shift left to finish, and thinking about Rick Grimes and his blue eyes would have to wait for now.

* * *

Michonne was pulled up on the hard shoulder; smoke was blasting from her engine. She was standing there with her bonnet wide open letting the smoke breath from the front bonnet. She didn't know what to do, she new Daryl's auto shop was closed now she didn't know who to ring for help. Pacing back and forward trying to think her arms up in the air. Then she noticed a police car with red and blue flashing lights appeared behind her car. Because of how dark it was she couldn't see who it was. Then the person behind the wheel got out. Michonne noticed it was Rick. Any other time she would have wished it was somebody else. In this moment she was kind of glad it was him.

"Hey, you alright?" His southern voice drawled.

"No my car broke down- can you believe it it's supposed to be a brand new vehicle!"

"Daryl's shop is closed now it's too late for me to ring him. I don't know what to do?"

"Good thing Andre is at his dad's. And I am not in work all weekend," Michonne was starting to panic, her voice starting to break as if she was about to burst into tears. Rick could see how upset she was getting. So he stopped in front of her and spoke.

"It's fine don't panic. I can ring Daryl he will get your car now, tow it back to his garage, and I can drop you back off at home since I am on my way,"

Michonne went to open her lips to speak

"It's no bother honestly, grab anything you need I will ring Daryl now,"

Michonne went to grab her handbag from her car also pulling the bonnet down. Rick had rung Daryl and since he owed him a favour, he was on his way out now to tow Michonne's car to his garage. Getting into his patrol car, they sat there in silence on the drive home. Michonne had one arm tucked across her chest. Whilst her right hand played with her "m" necklace she had around her neck which was on a gold chain. This was a habit she had accused to when she was nervous. _Oh boy was she nervous._

Rick looked at her from the side he was about to speak when Michonne spoke first.

"I am sorry for how I spoke to you earlier at the hospital this afternoon," She was looking out of the window.

Moving the direction of his eyes back at the window screen, His thumbs were lightly tapping against his steering wheel.

"It's alright," Rick said.

"Friends," Michonne spoke ever so quietly. Rick couldn't make out what she just said at first. But then she spoke again, whilst looking at the side of his face.

"Friends, we can only ever be friends Rick... I am sorry," her eyes closed she was speaking in a soft tone. Her hands were trembling against her pendant.

Rick had heard what she said the second time around. He nodded his head; there was a slight sadness to how he felt. He didn't want to put her in an awkward position and make her feel uncomfortable in any way. To be perfectly clear Rick didn't really know what he was expecting for her to say. Pulling her eyes from the side of his face and looking straight on ahead. She could see the disappointment in his face. Michonne new that wasn't the answer he wanted to here. But for now nothing could happen between them. Even though she wanted to, she couldn't do this right now.

Pulling up onto their street and parking his car in his driveway. Rick killed the engine and turned off his lights. They sat in silence once again. Michonne unbuckled her seat belt, getting out of his squad car. She bent down to the door, dropping her head in.

"Thanks for tonight," she smiled at him; Rick turned his face to hers.

"You're more than welcome, like I said Daryl will look at your car for you in the morning,"

"Night Rick,"

"Night Michonne," the way her name rolled of his tongue she could tell he was hurt. Shutting his car door and making the short distance back over to her house. Rick got out of his car, taking a deep breath and getting out of his patrol car. Turning to look at house 812 for the last time that evening he banged his knuckles against the top of his car. Walking inside to his home where he slumped his body down and fell asleep on the couch. His thoughts once again drifted to her.

* * *

 **The following evening...**

Michonne was stood in her closet picking an outfit for tonight. Sasha had invited Michonne and Andrea out tonight, with her and Maggie. They were going to a karaoke bar that was just on the outside of Kings County. Daryl had finished working on her car in the afternoon and the problem had been fixed. She was incredibly thankful for Daryl's kindness. Michonne decided to go for a printed African inspired top which had a long hem at the back. The bold colours complimented her skin colour. The cut out at the front showed off her toned stomach. She wore dark blue denim jeans which hugged her curves tight, teaming with a gold choker and black heels.

Michonne made her way out of her home, jumping in to the taxi with Andrea which was waiting outside. They both headed towards the bar. Arriving at the bar twenty minutes later, they both walked inside to be greeted by everyone. Daryl, Sasha, Glenn Maggie, and Shane were already sat at the table waiting for them. No sign of Rick or Lori. She blew out a small breath. Ordering some beers from the bar and taking a seat at the table.

Getting everyone going Daryl got up first and sang Fall Out Boy "This aint a scene, it's an arms race" feet were stomping, heads shaking and everyone was rocking out. Daryl was pretty good and got everyone in the mood for the rest of the night. Sasha sang Nicki Minaj "Super Bass" she nailed the rap at the beginning. Shane was up next and he sang "I don't want to miss a thing" by Aerosmith he thought he was better than he actually was, Andrea sang Cyndi Lauper "Girls just want to have fun" messing about and not taking herself too seriously, Glenn and Maggie sang "Aint no mountain high enough" together. Glenn had no choice in the mater which made it even funnier. They were all having so much fun. Laughing, drinking, dancing and singing along to what everyone had just sung. Michonne was really enjoying herself tonight. Rick hadn't been on her mind for the last few hours but then that all changed.

Then Rick walked in seeing Michonne sat there laughing. All of a sudden having a feeling that he was there she moved her head to the side and suddenly stopped laughing her laugh was slowly fading down. She felt uncomfortable after how their conversation had ended last night. Michonne woke up this morning feeling a wave of guilt and was it the right thing to say to him.

"Hey Rick take a seat," Daryl called him over, waving his hand in the air signalling him to come sit with the group.

"Finally got here then," Maggie said whilst walking back over to the table after her and Glenn had just finished their duet together.

"Maggie," Glenn scowled her.

"Lori had you on lockdown; don't want you going out again?" Shane said as picked a beer up and passing it to Rick.

Rick didn't say anything, taking a sip from his beer and avoiding all his friends' eye contact. But it seemed everyone in this group new something she didn't. Michonne was looking at Rick she didn't know what to think of his and Lori's marriage, the short time they have known them they have never interacted as a couple. Shane mentioned certain things in passing to Andrea. Sasha had mentioned certain stories also. That got her thinking that he is unhappy in his marriage. Michonne didn't want to think he was doing this just because his marriage was heading south. And he needed a way out.

"Anyways you're just in time as Michonne was just about to go up," Sasha said trying to divert the attention off Rick. He was secretly grateful for.

"Mich is a fantastic singer," Andrea smiled shoving her friend in the ribs to go up next.

"Aye girl go on show us what you got," Shane smirked

Michonne really wanted to knock that smug grin off his face. So she got up making her way over after selecting a song from the list. Michonne went with Sam Smith how will I know version. She took her stand on the stage waiting for the music to kick in. She let out a small cough to clear her throat. Michonne could feel Rick's eyes burning into her. The music started soft and slow. She took a small breath before she sang. The entire bar went silence as she sang the first verse.

 _Oh it's you, I know_

 _You're the one I dream of_

 _Looks into my eyes_

 _Take me to the clouds above_

There was some woos from other people in the back of the bar. Everyone was impressed, Glenn turning to Maggie and holding his hands up "What the?"Andrea pulled a told you face and raising her eyebrows to the table, smiling.

 _Oh, I lose control_

 _Can't seem to get enough_

 _When I wake from dream_

 _Tell me is it really love?_

Rick sat forward in his chair his knee was starting to shake. He placed his beer back on the table behind him. He was taking in every lyric that she sang, as if she was singing it to him. In a way without her realising I think she was.

 _How will I know if you really love me?_

 _I say a prayer with every heartbeat_

 _I fall in love whenever we meet_

 _I'm asking you what you know about these things_

Daryl watched Rick from the side as he sipped his beer. Then looking across at Michonne who would occasionally, lock eyes with Rick on a specific part of the song. Rick couldn't peel his eyes away from her, even if he wanted to he couldn't. He was lost in her beautiful signing voice.

 _How will I know if you're thinking of me?_

 _I try to phone but I'm too shy, can't speak_

 _Falling in love is all bittersweet_

 _This love is strong. Why do I feel weak?_

Closing her eye lids tight shut, raising her hand up in the air. Michonne was starting to feel the music. Her voice was effortless, soulful, and pure. A voice that easily stopped people in their tracks, that's what she was doing in this bar.

"Sing it girl," Maggie yelled and whistled.

 _Awake me_

 _I'm shakin_

 _Wish I had you near me now_

 _Said there's no mistakin_

 _What I feel is really love_

Daryl lent back in booth his arms stretched out on the back of the chair. His leg crossed over his knee whilst his right hand played with the scruff of his beard. Daryl was thinking. Was there something going on between them? How because she hasn't even been in Kings County that long he thought.

 _How will I know?_

 _How will I know?_

 _How will I know?_

 _How will I know?_

It was like there was nobody else in the room apart from him and Michonne. As if she was in a spotlight and everything around them was dark and it was just him and her. Nothing and nobody else mattered. But the truth of the reality it wasn't just them, there was other people that need to be considered.

 _How will I know if you really love me?_

 _I say a prayer with every heartbeat_

 _I fall in love whenever we meet_

 _I'm asking you what you know about these things_

Tears started to swell in Michonne's eyes for the first time that night her eyes connected with Rick's. Michonne was being careful not to hold his gaze for too long. Otherwise she would find herself getting lost in his crystal blue eyes.

 _How will I know if you're thinking of me?_

 _I try to phone but I'm too shy, can't speak_

 _Falling in love is all bittersweet_

 _This love is strong. Why do I feel weak?_

 _If you love me_

 _If you love me not_

 _If you love me_

 _If you love me not_

When the song had finished everyone in the bar was whistling, clapping their hands and cheering loudly. She placed the microphone down on the stand. Michonne walked off the stage and trying hard to fight back the tears in her eyes that were starting to sting. She rubbed the corner of her eyes with her hands. Michonne went to grab a hold of her clutch from off the wooden table. She needed to get out of the bar. She was starting to feel claustrophobic, From underneath Rick's watch. It felt like he was suffocating her. She couldn't breathe and she needed to breath. Michonne needed to make a reason to go home.

* * *

"I am going to go I don't feel too good," Michonne said her voice was starting to crack.

Everyone moaned in union. Rick new she was leaving because of him he felt responsible. Almost wishing he didn't bother coming out tonight.

"It's so early Mich," Andrea pouted.

"You're getting like my buddy Rick over here," Shane said nodding his head over at him.

Michonne threw Shane a dirty look. She couldn't stand him and she didn't know what Andrea even seen in him. She turned her face back to everyone at the table.

"Plus you was amazing," Sasha smiled

"Up there who knew?" Glenn giggled, pointing towards the stage.

"I no thank you guys, I just don't feel to good all of a sudden, I'll see you all soon,"

Michonne needed to get out of there fast as her legs would take her. Daryl was following Michonne with his eyes as she exited the bar. Rick made an excuse to say he was getting another drink but really he was going out after her. Daryl new that so he said he was going out for a smoke.

"Michonne,"

Holding in her tears she was fighting back. She had her back to him she couldn't face him. If she turned around and looked at him this would confirm everything. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch her, comfort her, wrap his arms around her hold her tight. This wasn't the right time, with their friends sat in the bar. Daryl was stood in the back ground, watching Rick chase after Michonne and there interaction.

"Rick... I can't,"

"If you need a friend, a friend I am here," he stepped forward his fingertips lightly brushing her shoulder. Michonne turned her head to the right side ever so slightly her chin was slightly grazing his finger tips. She nodded her head.

"Thank you," Opening the door and stepping into the taxi. Michonne was still not being able to look back at him.

Daryl with drew a few footsteps back and turning on his heal. He headed back inside to find his wife. After watching Michonne disappear, Rick placed his hands on his hips and looked up the sky. He knew this was a dangerous territory, rubbing the top of his eyebrow with his index finger. Rick walked quickly back inside the bar.

The taxi ride home felt like it took forever to reach her home. She just wanted to lock herself out from the world. She didn't want to admit her feelings for Rick. She just wanted to forget about it. _About him._ Michonne was struggling to turn the key in her front door, because her hands were shaking. When she stepped into her hallway she dropped her clutch on to the hard wood flooring. She was met with a deathly silence. After shutting her door behind her and placing her right hand on the door her head hanging low. Michonne placed her left hand over her mouth as she gently sobbed. Her mascara was running free from the corner of her eyes. Her tears were splashing onto the ground around her feet. The only noise that could be heard was Michonne's cries that echoed throughout her empty home.

 **Authors' note:** I said this journey wouldn't be easy for either of them. This has hit Michonne harder than she wants to admit at this point. She doesn't want to admit she is falling for a married man. And basically she just sang her heart out to him. But we know some things can't be helped. There not really on the same page at this moment in time when they will I don't know yet. Michonne feels very lonely as well. If anyone hasn't listened to Sam smiths versions it's amazing, and I felt it was rightful song and the lyrics also. I recommend you listening to this. It really pulled on some emotions.

Please leave a review, thanks so much. I hoped you liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** Thank you for all the reviews and follows I love reading everyone comments. Thank you for following this story and continuing on with this journey with me. There is a time jump in this chapter. For the nature and progression I needed to make Rick still married to Lori or it wouldn't have fitted in on how this story would have followed and planned out for the end. Ok chapter 3...

 **Chapter 4**

 **Three months later...**

The dirt of the path blurred below them as the surge of adrenaline pumped through their veins. The steady thumps of their footsteps were hitting the ground beneath them. Michonne felt that bead of sweat roll down her face and to the side of her forehead. Pushing their physical limits to the test, as each other was the competition. Michonne turned her head to look behind her at her opponent. Rick was hot on her trail. He grinned at her; she smiled back turning her head back to facing the front. Michonne's loose braids swinging from the side. The rest of her hair was tied up underneath a black cap her pony tail was bobbing up and down. Rick's curly hair was starting to stick to his forehead. They had been running for about twenty five minutes now.

Rick finally had caught up to Michonne and was running side by side with her. She smirked. Their hearts were pounding. The air was rushing in and out of their lungs forcing them to breath in a matching rhythm. Also falling into a matching rhythmic pace was their legs and arms moving in the same motion.

Rick remembered the first time he saw Michonne running a few weeks back, he had always been fit and in shape. He hadn't run for a long time but when he noticed her that day, she was just running round the block. She was wearing grey active leggings which had a mesh side panel down the side of them. She also teamed her look with a black sports bra and running shoes. She had her Ipod ear phones in he would watch her run past his house whilst he was out on his front porch. A few times first then he worked up the courage and he suggested one day that they run together which she accepted. The first few times they ran in silence not saying anything, then as the weeks went by Michonne opened up more to Rick. They was laughing, being competitive and talking more.

Pulling him out of his daydream as Michonne was nearly getting the upper hand on Rick again when he spoke

"Come on follow me I have something special to show you tonight," Rick was turning off the dirt trail path. Rick decided to take her to a new spot that he found a few years back.

"You knew you were going to lose that's why you suggested this," Michonne laughed jogging on the spot

"I wasn't but yeah yeah come on," running backwards in the same spot. Rick then turned around on his heel. Michonne was letting him lead. They both ran for another five minutes or so. They rounded the many, twists, turns and bends along the way. Their trainers were running on the hard ground jumping over logs. They had come to the place where Rick wanted to show Michonne. Rick ran up to the top of the hill first. He placed his right hand out to Michonne, she looked down at his hand she grasped with her left hand with his. He pulled her up onto the top of the hill with him. She quickly removed her hand from within his. They both was safely at the top of the hill.

Michonne placed both of her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath back. She looked up at what stood in front of her.

"How did... you find... this place?" Michonne said whilst looking at the spectacular view. Of trees, the way the sun was setting in the background, of oranges, yellows and pinks, it was breathtaking. There was a waterfall in the distance that she could just see.

"I caught some kids up here one night when I was on the late shift makin out, that's what they said," Rick turned to look at Michonne who laughed.

"Makin out? Is that what they call it these days huh?" she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah something like that," Rick laughed with her, pursing his lips together.

Over the last few months Rick and Michonne did remain just as she said friends. Nothing of the night at the karaoke club got mentioned. They never spoke about their first encounter together that evening at the bbq everything got forgotten about. Or so it seemed. They had gotten quite close last few weeks since they started running together. Rick had to admit it was hard as he still felt attracted to her. They had found they shared a common interest in running. Rick was very competitive and pushed her and like ways with him. They started to run together once a week on a Sunday evening.

When Rick was running with her it was like he was free. The inhibitions of his marriage didn't exist. As soon as he left his front door to start running, there wasn't that weight on his shoulders anymore. That pressure he felt was gone even if it was for about an hour.

They both stood at the edge of the cliff looking into the distance, their breathing slowing down. Rick wanted to pull Michonne into his arms. But instead he wrested both his hands on his waist. His breathing started to slow down. Rick still had feelings for her that were more than friends. He couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do, he was just happy that in a sense he got to spend this time with her like this.

Michonne doing her own thinking was looking at Rick .He looked gorgeous in this light; Rick was really fit for his age. It just wasn't the physical attraction. He had a good heart and was generally nice person to be around. She really enjoyed his company the last few weeks. It was hard on her and not just him. Running only strengthened their bond they had together. What happened a few months ago Michonne didn't want to speak about it. She just wanted to concentrate on her career and her son. Today she seen something different him in. He had given her the space she needed, the room to breathe. She was thankful for that. After being up there for about half an hour, they were watching the sun go down. Michonne was sat on one of the rock's having a sip from Rick's water bottle.

"I think we should start heading back soon," Rick said

She nodded, giving Rick his water bottle back. Michonne started standing up on her feet, stretching her limbs out in front of her and stretching her arms above her head.

"Your right... Race ya," she started running down the path getting a head start on Rick.

"Hey not fair no cheating!" He shouted

He could here Michonne's loud laugh down the path, he smiled picking up his pace and racing after her. He was trying to catch her up once again.

* * *

Tonight was parents evening at Kings county school. Which had just finished, Michonne was ecstatic that Andre was doing so well in all his classes and learning well. Rick and Michonne were both stood outside one of the classrooms where they were alone stood talking.

Daryl was shaking his head from side to side; he was watching Rick and Michonne's interaction. They were messing about with each other. They both of were laughing at some private joke just between them. That Daryl obviously wasn't including in. He came slowly strolling over getting closer to them. Daryl was cautiously looking closely at their contact. Michonne had learnt that Rick was very funny and had her in stitches. He was one of them who didn't know he was funny and just naturally came out with witty phrases. Judith and Andre had both came running down the corridor and was stood next to their parents. Daryl was just catching the last tail of their conversation which was ending.

"See you Sunday, and bye Daryl," Michonne smiled

"Bye Michonne," he said

"Yeah Sunday- let's hope you keep up this time," Rick sneered.

Dropping her face and looking shocked at his lie.

"Says you!... old man," laughing and placing her hand in Andre's.

Rick let out a loud chuckle, completely oblivious to Daryl even stood there. Was I invisible? Daryl thought

"Old man? We will see about that, least I don't cheat," pointing towards himself.

"Me? Never!" she raised an eyebrow at him, walking through the main doors of the school.

Rick smiling and looking where Michonne had just left.

"What was that about?" Daryl said whilst placing his trucker hat back on his head.

"I run with Michonne now,"

"When did you start that? More importantly why did you start that?" he was baffled right now

"About a month and a bit ago now," Rick replied not really picking up Daryl's tone.

Daryl pulled his face his eyebrows leaning in, nodding his head up and down. Daryl was hell of a confused right now. What was happening with his best friend and Michonne. He would support Rick through anything but he just needs clarification to what is happening between them. But Rick wasn't giving him anything to work with.

* * *

"I need to speak to you," pulling his wife to the side in their family home, she was busy doing laundry folding clothes and sorting the many piles out.

"I think there is something going on between Michonne and Rick,"

"Stop playing you no Rick's married," Sasha stopped what she was doing holding one of koryn's dresses in her hands and looked up at him.

"Yeah not happily," Daryl mumbled

Sasha rolled her eyes at her husband of 6 years. She started continuing with folding clothes, Sasha moved out of the laundry room to the kitchen. Daryl continued to follow behind her. He started to Lean one hand against the kitchen counter top. With the other hand he bit his nails.

"There running together now you know," he added.

"Yeah I know and It's none of our business don't put it where it's not wanted," Looking up at his face again.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?" looking at his wife shocked, didn't matter how small it was they never kept secrets from each other.

"And that doesn't mean anything because they run together," letting out a frustrated sigh

"No?" Daryl turned to find her face staring at him.

"No!"

The thing was Daryl wasn't the only one, watching Michonne and Rick that night at the karaoke bar a few months ago. Sasha had seen something to, but she decided it wasn't her place to mention anything. She really liked Michonne she was down to earth, funny and caring. She could see why Rick finds her attractive. Michonne had mentioned to her that her and Rick started running together a few weeks back. She didn't think anything of it at the time. Daryl had said more than once that Lori and Rick haven't been right for years. Going way back to when Judith was born. Sasha never really liked Lori and they were only amicable because of their husbands being best friends. It wasn't Sasha's place to say anything and it wasn't her husband's either.

"Daryl stay out of it you hear?"

Daryl grumbled placing a kiss on Sasha's forehead. He walked out his house for a smoke on his front porch. He didn't know how long he could stay out of this for.

* * *

 **1 week later...**

"Daddy please can Andre come round to play on Friday? After school and have tea?" Judith pointed to the little boy. Who Michonne was kissing and cuddling and had her arms wrapped around him.

"Well it's up to his mummy," Michonne looked over at Rick and Judith. Where there was both sets of two beautiful blue clear as the ocean eyes were staring right back at her.

Andre was tugging at her clothes, smiling and nodding his head he was really wanted to go.

"Judith is it?" She bent down to get a good look at the little girl. She looked just like Rick. Rick stood up as Michonne bent down and he was staring down at Michonne's face. Watching the interaction between his daughter and his neighbour, Curious too the way this would play out.

"Yes maim," Judith said smiling back at her.

"Andre would love to come round for dinner on Friday after school and have a play. He will be there," She said smiling at the little girl.

Judith let out a loud squeal and was jumping up and down in her daddy's arm. Michonne got up and laughed.

Rick turned to look at Michonne

"Thank you... I'll see you Friday," he said whilst picking Judith up from the ground in his arms.

"Yeah Friday," If Michonne could blush she would have done.

"I'll bring dessert,"

"Sounds good," Thinking back to the last time she baked a dessert and what happened.

Why did it feel like it was date technically it wasn't a date because all their children would be there this felt weird. There was an awkward silence between them. As they both just stood there smiling at each other. Until they was both welcomed back to reality by their children.

"Bye Andre and Michonne,"

"Bye Judith and Rick,"

Rick buckled Judith in his squad car. Getting in he was excited about Friday he thought this was his opportunity to speak to her, to start building these bridges.

Michonne didn't know what she was expecting when Friday came round. Michonne put her car in drive and headed back home for the evening.

* * *

After a busy working week Friday was soon here. Picking Andre up from school and going home, getting the dessert from the kitchen. She started to make her way over to the grimes household. Carrying a dessert over with her that she said she would bake. This time she made apple pie something simple. Michonne got to the front door and rang the doorbell. She was patiently waiting for somebody to answer. Then Rick opened the front door.

"Hey buddy, Judith's in the front room playing you can go say hi," Rick said speaking to her son.

She was just going to drop Andre off but Rick stopped her in her tracks when he spoke.

"Stay. Will you... you can stay for dinner also if you want?" Rick was feeling slightly anxious.

Michonne looked into his eyes starting to feel herself loosing into those icy blue orbs.

"Ok," she nodded. There was a sense of relief that washed over Rick.

Rick was stood in his kitchen preparing dinner. The kids were playing upstairs Michonne walked back down the stairs after checking in on them. She ended up her being up there for almost an hour, where she was playing with Judith and Andre.

"There you are. I was going to send out a search party," Rick laughed whilst chopping up some vegetables. Michonne let out a small laugh.

"Well that daughter of yours can talk for England," he smiled looking up at her

"You want any help?" Michonne asked making her way around the counter.

"Yeah sure you wanna start with the salad," Rick said

It almost felt natural this connection they had. The way they were preparing dinner together as if they were real couple talking and laughing together. It was nice, this was nice. Michonne started to feel relaxed around him, all the worry she had over the last few days had disappeared. Rick was bending down and checking on the chicken in the oven. When he looked over his shoulder and spoke to her

"So I er wanted to ask you... Don't have to if you don't want to Andre's father is he around?" Rick asked.

When running they never spoke about any of this. He found it hard for her to open up to him in the beginning. So he never asked anything to personal. To scared she would shut him out again.

"Yeah he's around- it just didn't work out he's a good guy, we just grew apart over the years and ended up being friends more than anything and not what a husband and wife should be like. He still see's Andre he has him every other weekend," Michonne said whilst washing the salad.

"That's good then, what's his name?"

"Mike, he's called," Michonne let out a small smile.

"So what about you and Lori then. How long have you been married?" Michonne asked and she wasn't being rude but she didn't want to no, not really but a part of her wanted to know what she was letting herself in for. Whatever this was that was happening between them.

"About 16 years going on now, "Rick replied.

Being perfectly honest he didn't want to speak about Lori. About their marriage if it was even called that. This was never what he imagined what his marriage would be like that. how it was ever supposed to go. Michonne sensed this, so she decided not to prior anymore.

They were stood side by side next to each other their shoulders just about touching. They were stood at the counter in silence. Rick slid his hand across the counter he gently grazed his finger tips over Michonne's knuckles, her breathing slowed down she looked down at their hands.

"Rick what are you doing?" Michonne spoke above a whisper.

"I can't stop thinking about you Michonne. I haven't been able to STOP, thinking about you these past months," her deep brown eyes catching his blue ones.

They both turned to face each other. His hand was still lightly rubbing her knuckles. Her heart was thumping so loud she thought that he could hear it. It was almost beating out of her chest. He moved his left hand towards her face. Rick lightly rubbed his thumb across her cheek. Her skin was so soft and smooth. She closed her eyes moving her right hand to place on top of his and leaning more into him. Rick was searching her face. Michonne's black long eyelashes flickered open Rick was staring at her plump brown lips. His skin was starting to flush a bright red on his neck. He wanted to kiss her. Not here though, not now and not with their kids playing upstairs. It would have to wait.

"I need to speak to you about what happened, a few months ago here in this room. I've been wanting to for some time now,"

Michonne swallowed and nodded her head. She knew he wanted to speak to her about it, she couldn't keep running away from him not anymore she needed to tackle this problem head on.

"Yeah we do. But not here though..."

"Can you come round later on tonight?. After Andre is in bed?" Michonne managed to speak

"Ok I can," he replied. Rick felt relieved that she was finally going to talk to him after months of running away from whatever this was.

"Ok, you will have to round the back, just in case,"

Loud voices came towards the kitchen and they both broke apart quickly. They both missed the loss of the contact already. Rick headed to the fridge opening it up and pretending to take something out. Michonne walked to the sink to re wash the salad again.

Carl came in the kitchen with Judith on his back and Andre attached to his leg.

"Look at you guys the three musketeers there," Michonne forced a laugh, trying not to make anything to obvious. That Rick and she had just been touching.

"Smells good," Carl said walking around the counter trying to see what was cooking in the pot.

"Chicken with peppers, rice, vegetables and a side of salad," Michonne replied

"Yeah dinner will be ready in 10 go wash your hands and set the table, take Andre and Judith with you please," Rick said talking to his eldest. Carl exited the room taking Andrea and Judith with him.

They were all sat around Rick's family table eating, chatting and laughing this didn't feel odd. It felt natural the way their kids were interacting with each other. Carl was telling Michonne about what happened at school today with one of the kids called Ron Anderson. Who had fell and hit his head because he was being an idiot. Rick liked how Michonne got on so well with Carl and even Judith. Rick kept looking up and admiring her. Whilst taking forkfuls of his food. She was confused how could they even pursue this? Were people going to get hurt? But she can't deny it any longer she couldn't wait to speak to him tonight once and for all.

About half an hour later they were both stood in the kitchen washing up. They were side by side at the sink Michonne washed the pots whilst Rick dried.

"I like this," Rick whispered

"Me too," she said turning to look at him.

After washing up and tidying the kitchen and having dessert. They was all sat in the living room, watching a film "Trolls" Judith and Andre both decided on. They were both sat on the floor Carl was in the corner in the reclining armchair. Michonne and Rick were both left to sit on the couch together they were sat on opposite sides. Rick wanted nothing more than to cuddle up next to her; there was this feeling about it feeling normal all of them sat together like this, as a family.

About an hour later the lock in the front door turned, alerting everyone away from watching the film. Rick let out a small sigh, rubbing his hand down the side of his face.

"Smells good what you cook?" Lori asked walking in her home and placing her bags on the floor as she came inside.

"Hi mom," Carl and Judith said in union.

"Hey babies," Lori replied to her children.

"Oh...Hey Michonne," Lori was surprised to see Michonne sat in her living room

"Lori, Hi,"

"Well Michonne cooked most of it I just helped," Rick replied whilst he was looking at the TV.

"And she brought dessert too," Carl cheered

"Sounds good, hope there's some left over for me,"

"Yeah there's plenty," Michonne replied

Michonne got up to leave as she now felt uncomfortable. Rick shifted forward in his seat.

"The film hasn't finished yet," Rick said his tone was almost pleading for het not to leave so soon.

Michonne sat back down not wanting to upset Andre or Rick so it seemed. Rick had to admit he didn't want Michonne to leave so soon, he liked her company and having her around. Lori made her way into the kitchen having leftovers from dinner and dessert. A few hours later after the film finished Michonne made her way home. Carrying Andre upstairs giving him a bath and a bedtime story she tucked him in for the night. She went down the stairs picking up the last few bits of his toys and tidying them away. Michonne sent Rick a text saying Andre was in bed. She then went to stand in the kitchen leaning against her fridge whilst playing with her "m" necklace. Her hands were trembling where she waited for Rick's arrival.

Rick said he would be around as soon as Andre was in bed; he waited for Michonne's text. Two minutes later his phone vibrated in his pocket his face lit up when he seen who it was.

"I am going Daryl's I will be back soon," Rick yelled to Lori who was in the study. Not bothering to wait for a reply Rick left his home.

Rick walked over to Michonne's house being careful to not get caught. He came round the back of her house. Turning the gate lock and walking through the garden he tapped his knuckles lightly on the back door. After a few seconds Michonne appeared looking relaxed. She was wearing a burgundy tank top and black jersey shorts; her hair was tied up in a messy bun. She stepped out the way to let him in. As Rick came inside he was looking around taking in her kitchen which was very modern. It was the total opposite of his place he liked it.

Michonne shut her kitchen door so they both could talk without any interruption from Andre.

He started rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. Now he had her here in front of him finally he didn't know what to say, didn't know how to start. They both stood there looking at each other. Michonne's chest was beating fast in her chest.

"Rick,"

"Michonne,"

They both spoke at the same time and both let out a small laugh.

"Go on you go first Rick," Michonne was playing with the hem of her top. He nodded

"I er ... I... I have thought about you every night Michonne, since that afternoon on the Saturday all those months ago. I think about you when I go to work, when I go to bed at night, when I watch TV, when I wake up in the morning, when I no maybe I shouldn't be, I can't stop thinking about you!"

And today, today it felt right, I can't explain it I don't know what to do," Rick finished his eyes diverting around her kitchen.

Michonne stood there for a seconds taking in what Rick had just admitted to her. This was now or never, no more running, no more avoiding him, no more ignoring this. She had her own confession to make. So she started to speak her voice was low

"Rick..." after hearing his name he pulled his eyes looking into hers.

"I can't get you out of head. I close my eyes to go to sleep, I close my eyes for a second in the day and all I can see is your beautiful blue eyes staring right back at me,

Today felt like it was home, and some strange reason you're my home. There's this connection pulling me to you that I can't even begin to describe, I can't get you out of mind...I don't think I want to... anymore. I know these last few months have been hard because I haven't spoken to you about any of this and I was ... I guess being selfish," she paused for a moment then spoke again

"It should be wrong but it doesn't Rick it feels right what this is now,"

Rick searching her face his eyes scanning all over, he stepped up forward so they were close. He ran his right hand down the top of her shoulder down her arm. This sent chills down her, making Goosebumps appear. He placed his hand in hers; and with his left hand he gently cupped her chin.

She stepped forward so their chests were touching. She moved her head to the side slowly whilst closing her eyes. Rick was watching her. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, their lips were about to meet for the first time. Then they did for a few seconds they stayed still. Rick pulled back and removed his hand off her chin. Michonnes eyes fluttered open Rick was staring down at her. She grabbed the back of his head pushing his lips to hers. Michonne latched back onto Rick's lips, the kiss became hard and slow, she started slipping her tongue into his mouth. He was welcoming hers with his where they tangled together. Rick started moving his hands down and gently cupping her arse. Squeezing tightly she let out a moan into his mouth. The kiss then became more Passionate. Rick started to move his hands underneath her vest slowly caressing her skin. Pushing his pelvic area into her stomach, where she could feel his erection growing. His hands started rising up her top, he pulled his lips from hers and started peppering kisses on her chin, then to her long neck. Rick moved his lips to kiss down on her chest gently biting at the same time. Michonne's eyes were closed and she was relishing in Rick's touch. She glided her hands through his scalp, lightly tugging onto his curls at the ends.

"Mmm," she moaned

They wasn't about to have sex in her kitchen, so she had to stop him before it got any further. A part of her didn't want to. Michonne wanted to feel Rick inside her so badly but they had to stop for now. So she pulled back away from him. Sensing Michonne wanting to stop he didn't want their first time to be on her kitchen floor.

His hands now resting on her slim waist, there foreheads touching, both their eyes were closed .This was dangerous territory what they was about to embark on. People would get hurt. Michonne hoped it wasn't going to be her. She wasn't one to get involved with a married man, but Rick wasn't just any man, she felt like she was falling for him, and had been for months.

Rick pulled her in for a hug, wrapping his arms around her neck and hers around his waist, scenting his smell, her face nuzzled in his neck. They were holding on to each other for what felt like hours. Rick released Michonne looking down at her. Placing another deep kiss on her lips, she reached up on her tip toes. She placed a hand on his broad chest. Michonne seen Rick out of her kitchen where she closed the door behind her. Michonne rested her back against the cold glass door, where a smile formed on her lips. They didn't know what was going to happen now, where they was going to go from here. But whatever it involved they agreed they was going to do this together.

Over the next week they were constantly texting each other whenever they can. Work was kept her bust during the hours she was there. But when she went home alone at night she couldn't help but think back to when they kissed. Michonne ran her fingers across her bottom lip, smiling, she checked the time on her alarm clock it was _10pm._ He said he was on the late shift tonight so she decided to text him. Michonne tapped her fingers on her Iphone she quickly pressed sent, locked her Iphone screen. She tucked it underneath the pillow next to her. Not expecting a reply so soon but then a minute later her phone buzzed. It was from Rick.

 _I can't stop thinking about you too._ It read. Michonne let out a smile. She rolled over onto her front about to text him back when another text came through.

 _When can I see you again?_ Michonne bit her lip hard.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

"Hey Rick ... Rick,"

Rick turned around and Daryl was running up to him,

"Oh hey,"

"Can I speak to you a minute?" Daryl looked up at his friend

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"So where were you on Friday man?"

"What you mean?" Rick asked folding his arms across his chest. He was talking about when he lied to Lori about going round to his. Daryl was trying to trick Rick out.

"Why did you say to Lori you came round mine on Friday?"

Rick stared at Daryl for a few seconds his eyes blinking.

"Because I know you sure as hell weren't with me. I had to make up some excuse for you. You best not have been with that neighbour across the street- I see the way ya'll look at each other and if I can see that imagine what other folks think," he gestured to around him

"I was out," Rick raised his voice a little. He didn't want to give too much away. He knew he could trust Daryl but this was all new with Michonne and he didn't want to say anything yet.

"Out with who and where were you?"

"I can't tell you yet," placing his hand on the bridge of his nose his left hand on his waist. Daryl leaned in closer to Rick and spoke

"But it was a good thing Sasha wasn't there otherwise your cover would have been blown,"

"I am just saying man be careful,"

Rick nodded his head. Changing the subject and not wanting to linger too much on Michonne. Soon as his conversation finished with Daryl, Rick sent a quick text to Michonne. He was just on his way over to meet her.

 **Authors' note:** So Daryl and Sasha had a suspicious feeling something was brewing more Daryl then anybody. There needed to be this bridge between Rick and Michonne they needed to be friends first which is how normally how a lot of affairs start. But in a sense it's not an affair as I will clarify about Rick and Lori's marriage I promise. They needed to develop a connection first a bond between them. Michonne in this story is more emotional; also we got to find out about how they end up in their meeting place. Were still not any closer to finding out how we got where we are on that cliff. But stick at it and you will.

Please leave a review I would love to hear your thoughts and review on this chapter. Thanks again lovelies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

So I love reading everyone's comments and personal views. Thank you for the comments and recent follows/ favourites and silent readers also.

Just a few things I can't go into much detail about Rick and Lori's marriage, yet. You will get to find out what happened there. I have to put you through these emotions. Nothing is what it appears on the surface with them. This is a horrible situation this happens in real life. No matter how much I tease remember that it's a Richonne story.

I updated some previous chapters with grammar changes and I promise I will focus on my grammar more.

** I updated the epilogue opening scene- I know I am annoying please give it a re read as I have changed some parts **

** Also were over half way there now, and also I updated chapter 3 and chapter 4 when the F.F wasn't sending out notifications so incase anyone missed any updates.**

So this chapter is mainly all about smut just a heads up. Might want to skip this if it's not your thing ;)

 **Chapter 5**

 **Three months later...**

Over the last three months Rick and Michonne continued to still run together. It was like Sunday was their time together. Rick would sneak in kisses during those times, making sure they didn't get caught. There was more touching then actual running, as they would sneak off to their spot. They chatted and got to know each other more depth over the last few months. Michonne had learned that Rick had an older sister named Carol and a younger brother named Andrew. The fact that he had only stayed in Kings County all his life and had never travelled both amazed her and baffled her at the same time.

Michonne was the opposite of Rick and he liked that about her. Rick had learned that she loves to travel, including countries such as France, Japan, and England. She studied Art at NYU University in New York City, where she earned her degree. He learned she was fluent in three different languages. Michonne had a younger brother named Noah.

Daryl still remained suspicious of the pair. Even though there was no actual proof or evidence. None of their group of other friends had noticed anything. So Rick thought that Daryl had dropped it for now, at least.

In a few days' time Lori would be taking Carl and Judith, to her parents for a weekend away. They were going down on Friday and staying until Sunday evening. Because Rick was working the late shift on Friday. He couldn't go with them. This gave Rick an opportunity to spend the weekend alone with Michonne. When he propositioned the idea to her at first, she was slightly hesitant. But with Andre being away at his dads', they didn't know when they would get this chance again.

* * *

 **Friday ...**

Michonne had been at work all day dealing with patients. That wasn't enough to take her mind off what would be occurring tonight. She picked Andre up from school on her way home. She was starting to feel nervous about tonight. It was almost guaranteed what he was coming over to her house for. Michonne felt a combination of excitement and apprehension. Tonight was going to be their first time being intimate together.

Rick didn't get off work until 8pm. By that time, Lori and the kids would have already left. So he sent a quick text to Michonne.

 _ **Rick:**_ _Be around soon. I can't wait to see you. x_

 _ **Michonne:**_ _Good. I can't wait either! X_

 _Mike will be picking up Andre at 7pm x_

 _ **Rick:**_ _Ok, I don't get off until 8pm x_

 _ **Michonne:**_ _Ok see you then x_

 _ **Rick:**_ _Bye darling x_

Michonne made a nervous smile and placed her IPhone on the couch. She spent the next few hours playing with Andre before Mike and Olivia came to collect him.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Michonne took a quick shower before Rick came over. He had texted to say he had left work and would be on his way soon.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on her back door. He was going to park his patrol car over at his house. Then walk over to Michonne's being careful not to get seen.

Rick came through the back door. Michonne opened it and she stood wearing a white vest top and grey jersey shorts.

"Hey," he kissed her lips. Almost as if she was his wife, and he was coming home to greet her. Michonne couldn't deny that she didn't like this feeling.

"Has Andre left?" Rick said.

"Yeah, he left with his dad about an hour a go," she replied.

Rick placed another kiss on her lips exciting a moan from her. Michonne moved forward on her tip toes, her hands finding the ends of his curls. Opening her eyes, she stepped back to let him inside her home. Shutting the door behind him, she blew out a shaky breath.

"Do you want a beer?" Michonne asked.

"No, thank you. I am ok. Can I just have a glass of water,please?"

"Sure," Michonne moved to get Rick a glass of water from the tap. She stretched her hand hnading the glass to him; their hands slightly brushing. She watched him drink the cold water, the way the water wet his lips. It was sending a heat to her waiting core. The way His Adam's apple was bobbing up, and down with each gulp he took. Michonne bit on her lower lip.

Rick wanted to have a clear and focused mind. It had been some time since he felt the warmth of a woman. He wanted to remember being with her. Rick placed the glass in the kitchen sink.

Michonne moved over to Rick taking his hand in hers. Their palms were touching, fingers entwined. As if their hands were one. They slowly moved their way into her living room. There was soft music playing in the background. The lights to her home were off, apart from a few candles that Michonne had lit, across her living room. There were some over the fireplace, and more over the tables and shelves.

Michonne let go of Rick's hand, before he sat down on the plush purple couch. Rick removed his gun and belt buckle. He placed them on the couch next to him. Michonne stood before him, in between his legs, draping her arms over his broad shoulders; she was leaned slightly over him. Her nose buried in his hair, smelling the classic brand of head and shoulders shampoo in his scalp.

* * *

Rick closed his eyes tight. He was relishing in the feeling of Michonne's touch. Rick moved his hands, resting them on her waist, and then he lightly tugged at the hem of her vest top. Michonne stood back letting Rick pull the garment from over her head. He unclasped her bra with both hands, letting the bra fall onto her cream carpet. The way his hands looked on her dark, rich as the earth skin, was a beautiful contrast against his. Michonne started to lightly caress her hands through his brown chestnut curls. Rick massaged both his hand over her toned stomach.

Rick moved his hands higher, rubbing both of his thumbs, lightly over her nipples at the same time. Michonne licked her plump lips. Her breathing became noticeably heavier. Rick started to rub small circles over each nipple making them go hard. He kissed her entire breast while ignoring her erect nipples. Small moans slipped out of Michonne's mouth. He gently blew a warm breath over each bud. Then he moved his mouth, slowly latching on to Michonne's dark bud. She was watching Rick through hooded eyes, she could feel the slickness in her underwear starting.

"Mmm," Rick moaned, whilst his tongue still licked over her breasts.

The way it felt for her nipples to be in his mouth. It was making him painfully hard. Michonne threw her head back, closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, making an o shape. It had been sometime, since she had been with someone. Rick was making her body feel alive for the first time in years. The way he was taking extra care, and paying attention to each of her nipples. Rick was alternating by rolling his tongue, gently biting, then back to licking. When he started sucking them, it started to send shivers down to her core. Rick released her nipple from his mouth, slightly parting his lips and placing a kiss on each bud.

"Do you like that Michonne?" Rick spoke huskily. He wanted to please her so bad. He wanted to make sure what he was doing would satisfy her. That it was right. It had been years since he had been intimate with Lori.

Michonne couldn't speak, she just simply nodded her head and hummed. Her eyes were still closed. Rick leaned his head against her toned stomach; her hands finding his curls gliding her hands through them, from the top of his head to nape of his neck.

Rick hooked a finger into Michonne's shorts and pulled them down her toned legs, they landed at her feet. She was wearing a black lace thong, and he could smell how wet she was already.

"Turn around,"

Michonne stepped out of her shorts and slid them across her floor with her foot, she slowly turned around, Rick placed his hands on her slim waist. He was admiring her from behind; you could hear the heavy sounds of Rick's breathing.

"So beautiful baby, your body,"

Rick ran his hands over the backs of her legs, than to her thighs. Then over her bum cheeks where he grabbed her firm arse. He swallowed a big gulp, massaging her cheeks with his strong hands, he bit each one. Michonne moaned as he grazed her with his teeth and then licked them with his tongue.

"Ahhh,"

Rick turned Michonne back around so that she was facing him. He placed kisses across her sexy, flat stomach. Rick gently started to rub on the outside of her thong, rubbing the front with just two fingers as she was incredibly wet. He was rubbing from the front, to the back, pressing harder when he went over her clit .He could tell she was starting to enjoy this, so he carried on.

"Hmmm,"

Michonne was starting to shake underneath his touch moaning. She was so sensitive, just from his kneading her like that. She was going to cum. He rubbed her a few more times, the pleasure was too much, after him sucking on her nipples like that, his fingers working her like that.

"Ahhh Rick," placing her hands back on his shoulders, her breathing hitched, and she gripped tighter.

Michonne came; Rick was shocked at watching Michonne cum just from him rubbing her. He couldn't imagine what it would be like when they finally had sex. He had never known such a pleasure was possible. He let her ride her orgasm, still rubbing his fingers over her now dripping core.

"I want to taste you, so bad, let me taste you Michonne,"

He looked up and she was staring back at him. She simply nodded.

Michonne moved away from Rick, to blow the candles out in her home. After blowing out all the candles to her home. Michonne took Rick's hand and they walked upstairs, heading to her bedroom he presumed. He wouldn't ever think of himself as a cheater, and never in his marriage was even tempted once but with Michonne there was just something about her. It wasn't just sex, it would never be just sex, and he felt a connection with her. They had waited months for this, to be alone, to be intimate together.

She opened her bedroom door both still holding hands. Letting go off his hand, she walked over to her bed. Michonne climbed on and laid in the middle, propping her pillows up high behind her back. Rick walked around to the other side of the bed and placed his colt python, gun belt, and wallet on the bedside nightstand. Rick climbed on the bed stopping in- between her legs. Rick started placing kisses on her inner thighs. He was taking his time, planning where he wanted to go, he ran his tongue over the top of her underwear. Michonne was looking at what he was doing, her eyes rolled and her head fell back on her pillow. After a few more strokes on the outside, Rick realised there wasn't enough contact so he pulled her thong off. He moved her hips up from the bed, she he could get them down her legs. They were soaking wet, he could feel them in his hand.

Rick latched on using his whole mouth, Michonne let out a loud cry.

"Ohhhhh,"

Michonne started to lift her hips into his face; Rick getting the hint went in deeper with his tongue. Rick was licking, sucking, kissing and catching every drop of her juices. He alternated between fast licks from his tongue, slow licks. He couldn't get enough of what she was giving him, and he wanted more. He pushed her legs further apart so that they were wider; his face was covered in her sweet juices. He slipped his hands underneath her grabbing her bum, pushing her even further into his face. Michonne's legs started to tremble, he wanted to know her body, what she liked, what she didn't if she liked more pressure or less, and he wanted to unlock all of those secrets. The way his beard scratched her inner thighs was adding more sensations to her already building orgasm.

Michonne's arms moved under her pillow where she gripped it tight, her lips slightly parted, she looked down at Rick. There was no escaping this she was coming again. Her orgasm rippled through her sending shivers down her body, all the way to her toes.

"Ahhh shit Rickkkk!" Michonne moaned loud. Her face buried into the pillow to muffle her screams. Rick kept going until he knew she was finished, sucking on her sensitive clit for one last time. Her chest was heaving hard. Michonne was now staring up at the ceiling that had been the best climax ever, from anyone just using their mouth.

Rick rose to his knees, kissing up her stomach and leaving wet sticky kisses, on her body. He traced his tongue around her navel, and continued up her body kissing, and licking. Michonne was wriggling underneath him; he licked the crease in between her breasts, and came face to face with her; looking into his blue orbs as he looked into her almond shaped eyes.

Michonne could feel his bulge in between her legs, the friction from his jeans grinding on the outside of her pussy lips. Michonne pressed her thighs together, wanting to feel that sensation of him. Rick leaned down slipping his tongue in her mouth; she moved her hands placing them on his face whilst he joined his tongue with hers. They were moaning into each other mouths. She could taste herself all over his mouth and she tasted sweet.

Rick motioned Michonne to turn around so she was laying on her front. As she did he removed his shirt and he hovered over her body. He moved her locs over her shoulder, gripping her shoulder and turning her face down into the pillow. Rick bit and licked at her back, making Michonne moan. Enjoying the way her skin tasted. She smelled like a tropical paradise of oranges, pineapples, peach and raspberries. He would never forget the smell that was her scent, that would always remind him of her. _Always._

With his bulge pressing into her backside, Rick moved a hand to the front of her body, gently rubbing on the outside of her swollen clit. Rick dipped his fingers between her slippery folds, her wetness coating his two fingers. Michonne let out small whimpers, as he continued. He removed his fingers from her centre, flicking her clit on the way up.

* * *

Rick got off the bed, unbuckled his belt and started, removing his work pants and then pulling his zipper down. Michonne turned around, her eyes seeing his body for the first time. Underneath his uniform he was in really good shape, she watched him undress. His pants fell down off his thighs as he stepped out of them and took his socks off.

She could see how hard he was because he was poking through his blue stripe boxers. Some pre- come on his boxers leaking through. She bit her lip. He then placed his hands in his boxers pulling them down over his muscular legs. Stepping out of his boxers and leaving them in a pool on the bedroom floor. Michonne was looking down at his manhood. Rick was long, heavy, pink, and thick. His impressive, circumcised length stood hard at attention.

Rick stretched over the bedside cabinet, where he pulled a condom wrapper from his wallet. Rick climbed back onto the bed kneeling between her legs. He stroked himself a few times, rubbing from the base all the way to the tip.

"No. I want to feel you, all of you, leave it," Michonne was talking about the condom. She was looking directly at him.

"You sure?" Rick said. As he placed a kiss on her lips, their tongues colliding together.

"Yes. I am sure," Michonne replied, her voice low and full of desire.

Rick moved closer, between her legs. He placed one of her legs on his shoulder. As he guided himself into her waiting wet heat. Her other leg was spread out. Michonne was stroking her finger nails down the side of Rick's toned biceps. He pushed himself all the way inside her. He was giving her a few seconds, to adjust to his size.

"Ohhhhh -yesss," Michonne cried out.

Rick was grinding slowly into her, so slowly that it was torture. It was slow and sensual. Rick was looking into her dark brown eyes, his forehead touching hers. His warm breath hitting her face with every thrust he gave her.

The moans she was making, was turning Rick on, giving him confidence. This wasn't like any other sex she had ever had before. Rick was hitting every stroke. Michonne needed more, she wanted more, she had to have more of him. Rick sensed what she was thinking. Rick's left hand gently caressed the side of her face. They were staring right into each other's eyes. Their noses were touching. He moved in to kiss her lips, as he continued to pump into her.

Rick moved his head away and looked down Michonne's body. The way her beautiful breasts bounced with each thrust. He loved watching her enjoy each deep stroke he was giving her. Each one, was better than the last.

Michonne moved her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her sounds. Rick moved her hand away and spoke,

"I want to hear you. Don't hide a way,"

Michonne nodded.

"HMMM ... OHH," she yelled out.

Rick wanted to hear her moan, he knew then she was being satisfied.

Rick moved her leg off his shoulder and spread her legs wider. He gripped her inner thighs, pulling her all the way down to his base. Michonne tried to grab onto something, anything, but the pillows wouldn't be enough. So, she grabbed onto his back. Michonne was sure she would leave scratch marks. Rick really started to pick up his pace. He was bigger than Mike. Oh, god he was so much bigger than anyone she had before, she thought. Michonne was sure she would be sore in the morning. Then Rick moved both of her legs back over his shoulders, he was in so deep.

"Ahhh ... oh god Rick... I ... I..." Michonne was struggling-to get any words out.

He was pumping into her so fast; the headboard was banging against the wall. Rick needed her to cum one more time before he could find his own release.

"Oh my god! Keep doing that," her eyes were shut tight. Michonne was taking every inch that Rick was giving her. Of long slow strokes.

He gripped his hands on the back of her thighs, watching himself enter and exit her. Her feet touching his shoulders, moving his hands to grip her waist as he thrusted into her.

"Cum for me, Michonne."

She was arching her back, gripping the bed sheets tightly in her fists.

Rick wet his thumb with his tongue and rubbed it over her nipple. Then with his finger and thumb he gently tugged. This sent a tingling effect, making her even wetter. Michonne could feel her juices flowing out of her; onto her inner thighs, down her ass cheeks, over Rick's balls and onto her bed sheets.

"Mmm I've been thinking about this for months, Being inside of you Chonne,"

It felt so right, this euphoric feeling. The way, for the last 45 minutes, he was giving her this intense pleasure. They weren't fucking, they were making love. This only heightened her senses, she was so close.

"Ohh god Rick!" she opened her eyes to look at him. Rick was nodding at her, his eyes not moving, he wanted to watch her come undone and she knew this. She didn't move her eyes away from his. Her legs started to shake again, her mouth fell open, her body spasmed, with a loud shriek she moaned.

"Yess Rick. I am cumminggg, ohhhh... I am cumming," Michonne trembled.

Rick let out a loud groan,spilling his seed into her. Then locking his hips in place as he kept cumming like it was never ending. He removed her legs off his shoulders and he fell on her chest. Rick's head was resting on her breasts. He was still lying comfortably between her thighs.

Michonne stroked her hands through his hair, placing kisses on his forehead. In that moment, that they just shared there, was no guilt. No thinking about anyone else, it was just them. They had just experienced their first time together. Michonne didn't want this feeling to end; she wanted him to go all night. She wanted to be selfish just for tonight and for the rest of tomorrow.

* * *

 **Saturday...**

Michonne woke up the next morning, naked, and wrapped up in Rick's arms and legs. Feeling slightly sweaty from their night of continued lovemaking.

She looked at his face as he was starting to stir. There was just something about him. Michonne had mixed emotions about what happened last night, more on her part. She knew what she was getting herself into. She knew he was married, she knew he had a family, yes, but she couldn't help it that she was in love with him. Michonne Swanson was in love with Rick Grimes.

"Morning, you ok?" he spoke stretching his limbs out, then going back to wrapping his arms around her body, holding her close to his chest.

"Morning, yeah I am, you?" Michonne spoke as she glided her fingers across his chest.

"Good, I am really good," he let out a small smile and continued to stroke his hands down her back.

Michonne was about to speak and ask Rick about his marriage but she didn't want to put a damper on their day together. Part of her wanted to know what happened in their marriage, she almost didn't want to pry, but there would be a day when she had to ask him. She also knew that Rick would tell her when he's ready.

Rick needed to send a quick text, as he was supposed to be going fishing with Daryl, Shane and Glenn today.

"I need to text Daryl, as I won't be going fishing today with the guys,"

"No?" Michonne smiled at him.

"No, I can think of better ways to spend my time, today," he spoke in his raspy southern voice.

Michonne started twirling her fingers with the ends of his curls. As he reached for his phone from his trouser pocket. Rick sent a text to Daryl, then placed his phone on the bed side nightstand.

She was addicted to Rick's touch; she needed to feel him again. Rick also had the same idea, as Rick pulled her onto her back, where he started to pepper kisses along her jaw line. Moving her legs open to welcome him inside her.

* * *

Meanwhile Daryl and Shane were sitting at the lake, waiting for Rick to arrive. Daryl's phone pinged and he read the text message. It was from Rick.

 _ **Rick:**_ _Hey man, not going to make it today not feeling to good. Think it was something, I ate at work yesterday._

 _ **Daryl:**_ _Alright man._

"Rick just texted, to say he's not comin," Daryl said. He placed his phone in his back pocket.

"Ok man, No worries. Glenn should be here soon," Shane replied. As he sipped on one of the beers, just taken from the cool box.

When Daryl received the text from Rick, saying he wasn't coming on the fishing trip. He knew something was up, that Rick was up to something. Rick never cancelled. Daryl knew Lori was away, but Rick still would have been desperate to go. Daryl thought that it might have something to do with Michonne. He was hoping not! But he couldn't shake this bad feeling. And he hoped like hell, that he hadn't been eating anything he shouldn't.

* * *

Rick and Michonne had the spent the weekend inside her home. She had the weekend off work, and she didn't have to worry about leaving. Michonne had to keep her blinds closed just in case anyone saw Rick in her home. They spent their time laughing, cooking and talking. Kissing which led to sex on her couch. There was a feeling that came across them both, that this felt natural, that what they had felt right.

Later on, that evening, they watched the new Alien:Covent film. They were snuggled up on her couch, with popcorn and chocolate. Rick had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Where he would every now and again look down at her face. Placing kisses in her hair line. A small smile tugging on the corner of his lips. Rick liked this feeling; he wanted to have this all the time with Michonne. He wanted to have a home with her. But he knew that he had to sort out his home life first.

After the film had finished Rick and Michonne made their way to bed. Where Rick made love to Michonne from behind. After they both climaxed together, Michonne fell asleep in Rick's arms.

* * *

 **Sunday morning...**

"Are we going running still?" Rick lazily asked. As Michonne ran her hands through his damp curls. They had just gotten out of the shower together. Michonne had just given Rick, a very impressive blowjob. It was his first one in years.

"Well, I can think of another thing, that we can do to get our muscles working, and to get out of breath, can't you?"

Rick raised his eyebrow, his blood starting to rush south, his balls tightening. He was becoming fully engorged.

Michonne stood in front of Rick, pushing him back onto her bed. She climbed on top of Rick and guided him into her already wet centre. Rick gripped onto her waist guiding her but she didn't need any guidance. The way her hips rocked backwards and forward. Rick looked up at this beautiful woman, taking her in. The way her eyes were closed tight, her mouth open, the way her breasts bounced with each thrust, her hands running through his chest hair stroking him. He wasn't going to last long. Rick leaned up taking a nipple into his mouth and with the other hand massaging her other nipple. Michonne continued to rotate her hips in a figure eight. They spent another hour making love, where both of them reached their peak together.

Rick had to leave as Andre would be back from his dad's. Michonne walked Rick to her door. He placed a deep passionate kiss on her lips. Rick pulled her into a hug. The tears were spilling down her cheeks. Her chin was trembling; she looked out to the side of her kitchen.

"Michonne,"

"Yes. Rick," she breathed through tears, wiping them away with the back of her hands.

"I am sorry,"

"For what?" her eyelashes felt heavy from her tears. Michonne looked up into his cerulean pools, which were just as sad as hers.

"For this, please don't cry Michonne. Please don't be upset. Everything will be fixed soon. I promise you," Rick pleaded.

He looked into her eyes, his hands resting on her cheeks, rubbing her tears away with the pads of his thumbs, the warm tears leaking from her eyes. Michonne pulled her eyes away from his gaze.

She didn't know why she was so upset about this; she knew what the deal was for now. But it didn't mean she couldn't be hurt by it all. Michonne loved spending time with Rick this weekend. It was like they were the ones, in a relationship together.

Rick leaned his mouth to hers, the kiss was soft and slow. Michonne wrapped her arms around Rick's waist pulling him closer to her, until there was no space left between them. Rick pressed his tongue to the outside of her lips seeking entry, which she opened her lips to welcome him in. The kiss was starting to get intense, so she dragged her lips away from his. Michonne placed a few more kisses on Rick's lips. She gave him a small smile. Rick left Michonne's house, where he had just spent the best weekend, with the woman he was already in love with.

* * *

Rick came out of Michonne's garden, being careful to make sure that nobody was around to see him. Rick started to climb the few steps to his porch. Then Rick heard his name being shouted by a familiar voice. He closed his eyes. A few minutes earlier, and he would have been caught, leaving Michonne's by CSI Daryl. Rick opened his eyes and turned to face his friend.

"Rick, Hey man,"

"Hey, Daryl," Rick placed his hands in his uniform trouser pocket.

"How are you feelin?" Daryl asked.

"I am much better now. Thanks for askin," Rick replied. Daryl nodded his head before he spoke.

"So, you eat somethan, what you been eatin?"

"What?" Rick thought that Daryl was asking him a lot of questions.

"I sent Sasha round, with some of that soup you liked so much. Since you weren't feelin well, and she said there was no answer?"

"You keepin tabs, on me now Daryl?"

"No. because the thing with tabs is, I would need to know where you actually were,"

Rick let out a small chuckle.

Daryl noticed that Rick was still wearing his sheriff's uniform, and he didn't have the faintest idea why. As he hadn't been to work since Friday. He knew that because of Shane, and he was supposed to be at home sick yesterday. This meant that he hasn't been home since Friday morning. So, where the hell has he been? Rick and Daryl were both staring at each other. Rick's eyes scanning his face. Daryl was just going to come out and ask the burning question. Sasha told him to stay out of it but he didn't think he could any longer.

"Look Rick, I need to ask you somethan. Are you and Michonne seeing each other?"

 **Authors note:** So I was going to get Rick to tell Michonne about his marriage with Lori. In this chapter- which might have been more perfect them in bed together discussing him opening up. But no that's too easy. I am going to need you to wait a bit more for me. So they had their first time together and more. Private investigator Daryl is defiantly on the case finally asking what he needed to know. Will it be the answer he thinks it is?

Please leave a review would love to know all your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors' note:**

Thanks again for the comments I appreciate it. I love reading your opinions and thoughts on the matter. Some comments have me smiling dying with laughter. Silent readers also thank you taking the time out to read this story. Thank you for any new followers over the last few days.

So were following off from the last chapter.

 **Chapter 6**

"Daryl," Rick was about to finish off his conversation when there was an incoming call on Rick's police radio.

" _Deputy Sheriff Grimes you there?"_

Rick held down the button, turning his mouth towards and he spoke.

" _Yeah, I am here go ahead."_

" _We got an emergency at the department boss. We need you here ASAP."_

" _Ok, I am on my way."_

"I can't -talk about it Daryl not yet, but I will. I promise. I need to take this, it's an emergency," Rick spoke as he backed away from him.

Daryl just simply nodded his head. He placed his hands in his front jeans pockets.

Rick ran over and got into his police cruiser, turning on his red and blue police lights. Rick reversed out of his driveway and he sped off. Leaving Daryl stand there watching him speed down the street.

* * *

 **1 month later...**

Michonne was due at work, in an hour. She was checking her watch on her wrist. Michonne didn't know how she was in this compromising position that Rick currently had her in. Rick was currently licking and kissing on her neck. Her nurse's uniform bottoms were pooled around her ankles,and his hand were rubbing over her highly sensitive clit.

Rick couldn't keep his hands off Michonne in that moment in time, and he couldn't stop thinking about her all week in work. That's why he was currently on his break from work, inside Michonne's house. He had ditched Shane making up some excuse about going home for something.

Rick was slowly touching her sex, at the same time he was kissing on her soft pillowy lips.

"Rick... we don't have time for this," Michonne tried to speak, through breathy moans; she bit on her lip, closing her eye lids.

Rick had turned up at Michonne's back door unannounced. He had been texting her all morning saying he couldn't stop thinking about her. Opening her back door, he was stood there in his sheriff's uniform. She was so turned on, Michonne could feel herself dripping through her cotton panties. Then his mouth crashed into hers. He was moving her backwards through her kitchen, kicking the back door shut with his foot. They weren't going to make it upstairs, so they ended up where they were. Rick had her backed against her hallway wall.

"Hmm, we do," he replied. He took a moment to remove his lips, from the sweet spot on her neck.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hips gyrating- against his fingers. She was eager for more, even though she was due at work. Michonne just knew she couldn't resist him. They hadn't been intimate since Rick stayed at her place for the weekend, which was about a month ago. Their running sessions got less frequent because of the conversation that happened with Daryl. There was no time for sneaking around. Rick was straining against his light brown slacks, trying to get some friction by rubbing himself against the side of her hip.

Rick was rubbing circular motions with two fingers over her wet clit. He was slowly stroking her inner lips, letting his fingers slid down the outside of her lips. Then he went back to adding more pressure on her clit. Michonne was so close to her orgasm. Rick moved a finger from the outside of her folds, dipping a finger inside her walls; she let out a loud moan.

They were so involved in Michonne getting pleasure, that they didn't hear a knock at the front door.

They both heard it the second time around. Rick pulled his lips off her collar bone, and they looked towards the front door.

"Leave it,"

There was a knock again at the door.

"You have to stop...I need to, get it!" Michonne was getting lost in Rick's touch, her eyes still closed.

"I don't want to stop," Rick replied. Whilst his fingers continued to work in and out of her caressing her slippery folds. Michonne didn't want him to stop either.

She laughed "I know,"

"God, it feels so good," she moaned. Moving her fingers to the back of his curls.

"Michonne, it's me Maggie, you home?" she shouted through the door.

Rick suddenly stopped what he was doing, they both turned to look at each other. Shock spreading across their faces.

"Shit!"Michonne said, pushing Rick's hand away.

"You will have to hide." There was a slight panic to her tone. Michonne was pushing Rick's back towards the downstairs toilet.

After making sure Rick was securely locked away, Michonne straightened herself out, pulling her nurses uniform pants up. Flattening her hair down she checked herself in the mirror quick and noticed her lips were slightly swollen from Rick's. She smiled slightly, composing herself.

Michonne opened her front door to Maggie.

Michonne felt it would be rude to not invite Maggie inside, so she stepped out the way to let her in.

"Wow this place his amazing. I love your decor." Maggie looked around her home.

"Thank you," Michonne replied, whilst shutting the door behind her.

"So, what's up? Can I help with anything?" Michonne asked.

"Oh, you on your way to work?" Maggie looked at Michonne's appearance.

"Yes soon, I have a little time though,"

She could hear Rick groaning at the thought. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to continue what they had just started. They both knew that Maggie was a talker, so she would be here for a while.

"I wanted to ask, about something. There's a fair at school happening next Thursday. It happens every year, where we raise money, so that the school can have supplies. At the bbq a few months back you had baked those scrumptious pies and I was wondering if you could bake something again?" Maggie asked.

"Yes of course, I would love to. I will bake a selection of cookies, cupcakes and pies."

"Yes, that sounds great." Maggie clasped her hands together, smiling.

Michonne and Maggie talked for another 10 minutes. Before she had to leave; otherwise she would be late for work. Rick was still hiding out in her toilet, and as Michonne closed her door behind Maggie she rushed to see Rick. Opening the bathroom door, she was greeted by an upset Rick.

"We can't meet here, anymore. It's too risky," she placed a hand on his chest. Rick pulled her in for a hug. Wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Yeah, I agree we can meet at our spot. There's a dirt trail at the back, where cars can go. We can meet there, tonight?"

"Tonight." she nodded her head. Leaning in to kiss his lips, slipping her tongue in with his.

"I have to go, and you have to go. We have work."

"Yeah, alright." Rick hungrily kissed her lips and reached round to grab a handful of her perfect plump arse, his erection pressing against her stomach.

Rick re arranged himself and he left first out the backdoor, heading back to work. Michonne followed out her front door, making it to work right on time.

* * *

 **About an hour later...**

Michonne was in her office catching up on some paperwork, when she received an incoming text. She opened her messages up to see that it was from Rick.

 **Rick:** _Sitting here listening to Shane go on. when all I want to do, is be buried deep inside you. X_

Michonne felt a small smirk formed on the corner of her lips. She was starting to get aroused. With just the thought of Rick being buried deep inside her. Michonne was thinking of something to say and swinging in her office chair from side to side.

 **Michonne:** _There is no place I would rather you be. X_

 **Rick:** _Mmmm, can't wait for tonight Chonne, X_

 **Michonne:** _I can't wait either. X_

Aaron looked up from his desk. At Michonne who was giggling away.

"Now, who are you texting. That has you smiling like that?" Aaron raised his eyebrow while taking a sip of his coffee.

"No one," Michonne replied, looking over the top of her phone.

"No one? Whos is this no one that has you giggling and laughing like that?" Aaron was teasing her.

"Who has who giggling and laughing? Like what?" Sasha asked, walking in and placing her files on her desk.

"Someone has been texting Michonne over here, ever since she got into work. She hasn't stopped laughing like a school girl." Aaron laughed.

Sasha raised her eyebrows,

"Anyone we know?" Sasha paused and took a deep breath.

"No! Don't you two have work to do, instead of delving into MY love life?" Michonne placed her IPhone back inside her bag.

Michonne was still smiling at the text that Rick had just sent her. She didn't know how she was going to continue on with today. Sasha sat down at her desk, opposite Michonne, squinting her eyes at her. Sasha was thinking that maybe Daryl had a point.

After spending the rest of her shift dealing with emergencies at the hospital. Michonne had finally caught up on her paperwork. It was close to 12am and Michonne was finally getting off shift. Before leaving, she went to the nurse's lounge to take a quick shower and freshen up. She changed into her ripped jeans and burgundy t-shirt and Puma white creeper trainers. Michonne left the hospital close to 1 am, jumping in her Mercedes, on her way to meet Rick.

* * *

Michonne and Rick were in a very small and intimate place. The car windows were steamed from their heavy breathing. They were both hot, and their skin sweaty. There were beads of sweat dripping from Michonne's forehead as she rotated her hips, in Rick's lap. Michonne's arousal filled the car. They felt as if there was no air or room to breathe in the enclosed space they were in. That didn't matter though, as they were both caught up in the pleasure. That they were both giving each other. The sounds of skin slapping together echoed throughout the car.

Michonne sat astride Rick in the back seat of her car. With her back to him, she was moving up and down on his shaft. She leaned back so his face was in her braids,and he was inhaling her scent. Rick moved her braids out the way as he started kissing and sucking on her neck. His hands roamed over her stomach, and then across her back. Michonne continued to rotate her hips over his length; he then glided his fingers over her clit, rubbing gently.

"Ohhh Rick," she moaned.

Rick had his work shirt off and his pants pulled down to his ankles. He couldn't wait any longer to be inside of her. Michonne was still wearing her top and bra. Rick glided his hands back up her body, lifting his hands underneath her vest top. Where he pulled her bra cups down and pinched her nipples between his fingers.

"Fuck! That feels so good Rick," Michonne sighed.

Michonne leaned back on Ricks left side and turned her head. Rick licked his lips before he grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her into his mouth. Their kisses were sloppy and passionate, their tongues in a matching rhythm.

"Michonne you're so wet, you feel so wet," Rick whispered to her. In the air was a mixture of Wet sounds and Michonne's moans and Rick's grunts echoed throughout the back seat.

The darkness only added to their love making. Not being able, to hardly make each other out.

Ricks length was slipping in and out of her walls, and she was gripping him tight. Her slickness coating all of him, right down to his balls.

"Face me, I want you to face me, I want to watch you cum."

Rick liked to watch Michonne cum. He hadn't seen her do it in so long, and he needed to see it.

Michonne pulled herself off Rick. She turned around in his lap, and guided him back in, and swallowing his whole length again. Rick moved his hands to her neck gently; Michonne placed her hand on top of his. Rick bit his teeth at her. He leaned forward and moved her neck to the side with his thumb; as he ran his tongue over her neck, then started sucking on her ear lobe. Michonne closed her eyes, relishing in Rick's touch.

"Ahhhhh, Hmmm," she moaned, biting down hard on her lip.

Rick pulled her shirt over her head, while unclasping her bra and pulling it off her. He removed her bobble from her hair and watched her braids fall down the side of her face. Rick leaned forward, and stimulated her nipple by swirling his tongue over them. Rick then lightly parted his mouth and used his tongue to caress her nipple.

Rick gave each breast and nipple the same attention. Michonne looked down at Rick.

Her hands gripped the back of the car seat, while Michonne moved her forehead to his as she opened her mouth wide. Rick looked up to Michonne, his blue eyes full of lust.

Rick's hands were gliding down the back of her spine. He reached down, and took both of her ample cheeks. In his strong hands and was squeezing hard. Rick plunged Michonne all the way down onto his length.

"Mmmmm," she panted.

Michonne moved her lips back to Rick, kissing him hungrily. Rick was moaning into her mouth. She felt so good. Michonne dug her nails hard into his shoulders.

She started to grind her hips, forcing him to go as deep as he could go. Rick watched Michonne move her hips, slowly, up and down. He watched himself re- enter her as Michonne moved up his length, so that it was just the tip that remained of inside her.

Rick sucked in a deep breath of air, as she ground back down on him.

"Stay still. Don't move," Rick growled, his voice commanding.

Michonne stopped rotating her hips. She knew he wanted to take control from underneath her. Rick held her firmly in place by wrapping his right arm around the top of her back. With his other hand placed on her waist as he thrust his hips upwards, her ass jiggling in his hands, and her rounded breasts were bouncing near his face. This sex they were both having was like none before, wild, and animalistic. They were both working hard to please each other. Michonne gripped onto the ends of Rick's curls, as she approached her peak.

Michonne had her mouth open wide looking into his eyes, as he looked into hers. Rick slowly kissed her as his tongue slipped into her tongue locked with his, causing her to shatter around him. She pulled her lips and tongue away and cried out. Opening her eyes, she saw that Rick was watching her. His blue orbs locked on her and she came undone, a slight smirk tugged on his lips.

"Ohhh god... Oh Rick." Michonne yelled out.

Rick was pulsing deep inside of her as he came. His manhood twitching inside of her walls. He continued to move slowly as he waited for his orgasm to end.

"Hmmm, Chonne. That was amazing. You're so good at that."

Michonne had never had this feeling before. Rick had pushed her over the edge again leading her to cum again. She whimpered as she buried her face into his shoulder. He let Michonne ride out her climax again, as he moved his hips slowly.

"Hmm, so are you," she replied, as she moved a finger to his lips.

Michonne held her hair in one hand, and placed a long kiss on his lips. It was starting to get to uncomfortably warm now and Michonne fanned herself as she climbed off the top of Rick. They found their clothes in the heap of mess, on the back seat and the floor. After getting dressed, they stepped out of her car. The cold air hitting them in the face was a cherished welcome. It was much needed after their intense, sex session workout. Michonne gave Rick another kiss on his now pink, plump lips, as they both headed home for the evening, in separate cars.

* * *

 **1 week later...**

Tonight was the bake sale at Kings county elementary school. There were other stalls that offered things such as handmade arts and crafts to buy, and placed to buy jewellery. The children had a bouncy castle and stall set up for face painting.

Michonne had set up a stall to sell her cupcakes, cookies and pies. Maggie and Andrea were helping her with her stall, while Carl was helping watch Andre for Michonne with Judith. They were all playing at the other stalls. She had given them some money to play so that they could all go and get what they wanted.

Rick walked over to Michonne, who was stood behind the table, while he was admiring all the goods she had baked. They were nearly all gone. Clearly they had been very popular.

Michonne had baked vanilla, chocolate and red velvet cupcakes. She made an arrangement of different cookies. Michonne had also baked Blueberry pies, strawberry pies and Cherry pies. When she started baking, she couldn't decide on, what she wanted to make specifically, so she just made a lot of different options.

"You see anything that you would like to try officer?" Michonne flirtatiously spoke.

He grinned and nodded his head, knowing full well that it wasn't the pies on the table he wanted.

Maggie and Andrea both turned around.

"Oh, so what do you fancy?"Andrea asked.

"Well everything on the table looks amazing, and I reckon it all tastes delicious." He cast his eyes over the table and then quickly looked up at Michonne. She couldn't help the grin that formed on her face.

"Hmm I think I'll take a slice of the Cherry pie," Rick crossed his left arm across his chest and with his right hand played with the scruff of his beard.

"Ooo good choice," Maggie spoke. Rick pulled a 20 dollar bill from his wallet, and placed it in the tin on the table.

"Very generous Rick," Maggie smiled.

Rick nodded, and spoke.

"Well, I know a good pie when I see one,"

Michonne cut a slice of Cherry pie and placed it down on the paper plate. She moved the plate to hand it over to Rick. Maggie and Andrea both went to serve some more customers.

Rick took the white plastic plate and fork from her, their hands and fingers grazing just a bit too long. He came to stand by next to her and spoke.

"You know, I love your pie, right?" Rick whispered. He stood off to the side so that no one could see just how close he was to her.

Rick placed a piece of cherry pie in his mouth, closing his eyes and savouring the taste. Michonne turned to look at Rick from the side.

Michonne knew he wasn't talking about the pie she baked. He was talking about the sweet, warm goodness that was between her velvety thighs. Michonne bit down on her lip, hard.

Lori had just witnessed Rick and Michonne's interaction, and she thought it was strange. It was strange how close they were standing next to each other and how they were laughing. Or were they _Flirting?_ Lori looked at them one last time and she shook her head. She dismissed the thoughts as a figment of her imagination. She walked back out to find the three musketeers. As Michonne called them.

* * *

 **A few weeks later...**

It was around 7pm in the evening, and Rick sat outside on Daryl's front porch. He was finally going to reveal to him about what had been happening between Michonne and him these past few months. Rick thought this was the perfect time to get this off his chest. After Rick had explained everything that had happened and that this wasn't just some affair, it was more than that. He loved Michonne, he cared about her; he wanted a life with her. Everything was just difficult at the minute.

"Took you long enough," Daryl scoffed.

Rick rolled his eyes, sitting back in the chair. He rubbed his right hand through his salt and pepper beard.

"You think I didn't know?" Daryl spoke as he lit his cigarette. _Damn even Sasha knew something he thought._

Rick watched Daryl pace up and down, the wooden floor creaking every time he walked back and forward.

"No. I knew you had known something for months." Rick drawled out.

"Shit. I know things were bad, between you and Lori, but this Rick? Going outside your marriage... damn."

"Things haven't been right with me and, Lori, for years now."

Daryl nodded. He knew that Rick's and Lori's marriage was nonexistent and for quite some time. Rick always felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, whenever he was around her. Something happened but it was as if Rick was too proud to say what had gone on.

"This, this is different, with Michonne," Rick answered.

"Yeah, no shit Huh?"

"Rick, you need to be careful," Daryl said.

"I don't want to be involved. If Sasha knew I was involved in any way. She would kill me and I aint letting her go to prison, for killing me. She aint killing me for protecting you. No way man!" Daryl continued as he shook his hands in the air.

"Hell. This is the type of shit, that Shane gets himself into, not you. Not Mr. Officer friendly here," he said pointing towards Rick. Daryl took another drag from his cigarette.

"We nearly got caught a few weeks back," Rick blew an exhausted breath.

"Caught! By who?" Daryl stopped pacing, and looked at Rick.

"Maggie,"

"MAGGIE? Nahhh this is too much Rick," he went back to pacing back, and forward on his front porch. He was shaking his hands, flicking his cigarette ash onto the grass.

"Ssshh, keep your voice down!" Rick tried to hush him.

"I am telling you, because you're the only person I trust- I can't tell Shane or the whole damn county would know by now!" Daryl stopped pacing and stood in front of Rick, looking at him.

Daryl wanted to know, but now he didn't know, if he should know. Sasha told him to stay out of it and he should have listened to his wife. _Why couldn't I have listened to my wife? He thought._ It was too late, he was already heavily involved now.

He shrugged his shoulders before he spoke.

"Well thanks, I think!" Daryl took a drag from his cigarette. And then he went back to pacing. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you plan on doing Rick? You divorcing Lori? You are leaving her for Michonne?"

"Yes, I am going to divorce Lori, and I will be leaving her for Michonne. I told you man this, this is different. It isn't like what I had with Lori. It's nothing like that, far from it."

"Michonne she's funny, kind, honest, smart, she's beautiful on the inside and out." Rick replied, his eyes still following Daryl.

Daryl nodded his head he could tell Rick was in love with Michonne. This was why he had been so protective of their relationship, over the last few months.

"But Rick, you can't just move in across the street from her. Rubbing it in her face, playing happy families fuckkk!" he was aiming his cigarette at across the street.

"Yeah ... I know." Rick rubbed a hand through his hair.

"You dumb... you being real dumb right now." Daryl was starting to get frustrated by the situation. He took another drag from his cigarette.

"And there's somethan else as well," his legs started shaking. Rick was tapping his foot on the floor and running his hands down his faded black jeans, his palms were starting to get sweaty. His face was starting to clam up.

"What?" Daryl stopped pacing again. This was making him nervous, the way Rick was acting.

He looked up at Rick, and Rick looked up at him. As Daryl stood there in front of his best friend, of 17 years. He was searching his face for answers. Daryl was praying to God, he wouldn't say what he thought he was going to say.

"Michonne's pregnant,"

 **Authors note:** Michonne is pregnant! Ahhhh! *faints on the floor* What is Rick going to do now? Will Rick finally have the courage to leave Lori? This chapter excited me, not going to lie. Not too sure how this will go down, but guys please be patient with me. I know its torture. We will get there in the end.

Please leave a review, I love reading your views. I can't wait to read your comments on this actually. Thanks again in advance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

Thank you for everyone's reviews last chapter. I appreciate every single one of them, so much. Thank you for all the recent follows and likes, shares.

So were nearly at the end and I am getting nervous. The end of this chapter takes a turn. But stay with me. Ok let's begin...

 **Chapter 7**

"I have to tell you something Andrea," Michonne washed the last few dishes and placed them on the drainer.

Andrea and Michonne were standing in her kitchen. Michonne had known Andrea since they were young. They had both grown up together. She was nervous because she was about to reveal a big secret to her best friend.

"What?"

"I've been seeing Rick." Michonne told her with her back to her.

"Rick who?" Andrea asked. Michonne rolled her eyes and turned around facing her.

"Rick Grimes," she bit her lip.

Andrea gasped, placing her hand over her mouth.

"You mean the Rick who lives across the street?"

"He's married Mich. What the hell were you thinking?" Andrea was raising her voice.

"Yeah I know. He isn't happily married...and I need to tell you something else."

Andrea faced Michonne, wondering what else she could tell her.

"I am pregnant,"

"PREGANT?" Andrea stumbled back, placing her hand on her chest. She was shocked at her friend.

She had known Michonne all her life, who just told her she was pregnant by a married man. Rick wasn't just any married man. He was the towns head deputy sheriff.

"You're being dramatic."

"Dramatic?"

"So, let me get this straight. You're pregnant by your neighbour. The neighbour that lives across the street, who you have been having a secret affair with. How long?"

"6 months." Michonne answered.

"6 months! And you're only just telling me this now. And you're calling me dramatic? Michonne you have some fucking nerve. You know that, seriously you do." Andrea placed the dishcloth on the kitchen counter.

"I love him Andrea, and he loves me,"

Andrea was looking at her friend like she had suddenly grown two heads.

"Who else knows? Andrea asked, she leaned against the surface crossing her arms over her chest.

"Daryl. He has known for a while apparently. Since the beginning he has been suspicious."

"Daryl? How did I not even pick up on this when he did?"

"Is he leaving Lori? What the hell is going on between them?"

"Shane always says comments about her. Things like she doesn't let him do anything or go anywhere. She always has an attitude with everything he does."

"Michonne you are so stupid. I hope you know that." She closed her eyes.

"I love him Andrea. This isn't how it was with Mike...this is different with him. It isn't just about the sex. He's such a kind, loyal, trustworthy man. He's funny and he's such a good father to Carl and Judith. His children are great. I have never felt this way about anyone before."

"Does Rick know? Does he know you are pregnant?" she asked.

* * *

 ****Flashback****

 **A few days ago...**

Michonne was late. She was never late, and it was her period that was late.

Removing the box from clear cellophane wrapper, Michonne opened the box and pulled out the white stick. Michonne was feeling slightly nauseous and her heart was racing. She knew that she had to wait three minutes after re-reading the instructions on the back of the box. When the 3 minutes were up, Michonne picked up the pregnancy test and saw the pink plus sign.

"I am pregnant," she whispered to herself crying happy tears.

She pulled out he iPhone and texted Rick.

 **Michonne:** _Hey, Can we meet me tonight? X_

Michonne walked out of her bathroom, looking at the pregnancy test a few more times. Letting it sink in. She was going to have a baby, and Rick was going to be the father. About 10 minutes later she received a text.

 _ **Rick:**_ _Yes course darlin. Around 9pm? Usual place? X_

 **Michonne:** Yes. See you then X

 **Later on that same day...**

Michonne was already at their meeting spot just waiting for Rick to arrive. She was standing outside of her car looking at the Atlanta view. It was a cold night and the wind was lightly blowing her braids around her face.

When Michonne thought about telling Rick she was pregnant, she felt some apprehension. Michonne felt a lot of different emotions. She knew she was happy. She had always wanted more children. But then she felt guilt. She felt guilty because of how their child was conceived and the situation they both found themselves in.

Technically they weren't together and there was a lot of things that still needed to be sorted out between them. They also had children that needed to be considered, plus his wife Lori and all their friends. Michonne didn't think she would get pregnant so soon, but it was blessing despite the circumstances.

Rick stepped out of his car heading towards Michonne. She turned around to meet him. He kissed her lips and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his waist with her head resting on his chest.

"I missed you,"

"I missed you too, Chonne." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I have something to tell you." She pulled her head from his chest, looking up into his blue orbs, Michonne met his gaze.

"Ok, what is it? Darling" Rick blinked at Michonne a few times.

"I am...I am pregnant Rick."

 ****End of Flashback ****

* * *

Lori was walking through the sheriff's department, walking past Dale at the front desk.

"Hey Dale," Lori happily spoke.

"Oh, hey Lori."

"Is Rick in? I wanted to drop some lunch off for him." Lori gestured to the foil wrapper in her hand.

"You didn't have to. He already had his lunch dropped off for him," Dale spoke.

"By whom?" she asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Michonne. She made extra food last night, and she brought us a plate of brownies to share." Dale motioned to the big stack of brownies on the edge of the desk.

Lori wondered why Michonne would be bringing her husband lunch and decided to probe the subject matter further.

"Oh, so how often does Michonne bring Rick his lunch?" she ask leaning her elbow on the desk.

"About 3/4 times a week I would say. When she's not busy at the hospital or sometimes she stops by before the late shift. They sometimes go out for lunch and grab something to eat."

"She's so kind," Dale said smiling.

Without realizing, Dale had said too much. Lori knew enough to know that there was something going on between her neighbour and her husband. Lori left the department, making her way home.

30 minutes later Rick came back into the station with Shane.

"Hey Rick, you just missed Lori,"

"She came by wanting to drop some lunch off for you. I told her you already ate, and that Michonne dropped something off for you about an hour ago." Dale said as he was eating a brownie.

Rick nodded his head. He didn't understand why Lori was dropping lunch off for him, she never did that. Rick had a bad feeling. He tapped his knuckle on the front desk before walking away.

When Lori had reached home, after picking Carl and Judith up from school. She ran up the stairs, to Rick's room, trying to find some evidence to whether her thoughts were true. She opened various draws, bed side cabinets, his wardrobe. Ruffling her hand through his clothing, pulling items out. Lori went into the bathroom cabinets moving pill bottles out of the way. Lori didn't know what she was looking for, but she would know it when she saw it. Although since he was a cop, there was no evidence.

"Mum, what are you doing going through dad's belongings?" Carl asked.

"I am just looking for something sweetie, but mummy can't find it."

Carl nodded his head while looking at his mum's strange behaviour.

"If you want to do your homework, by the time you're done then dinner will be ready," Lori lied.

"Ok," Carl exited his dad's room.

After Carl had left Lori, went back to her own thoughts, running her hands through her hair. She wondered if Rick was having an affair with Michonne but a part of her didn't think so. Rick wouldn't do anything like that.

Lori thought back to a few months ago. She was trying to imagine when he would have had the time to see her, since he was either at home or at work. Lori looked out into space, trying to remember if anything was out of the ordinary. Then her thoughts went back to that time Andre came around for dinner that one day after school. All four of them were sitting in the living room, like a family. It was almost as if she had interrupted something. She then remembered a few months ago at the fair at school and the way they were standing so close together. They were laughing and definitely flirting together. With the new information from today regarding his lunch, the pieces started to fall together. She thought about when they started running together and Lori closed her eyes and let out a small laugh. That's when it all started. Everything made perfect sense now.

Lori pulled out her phone from her back pocket and dialled her husband's number.

When he didn't pick up after the 5th ring, that is when Lori knew. Lori now knew he was fucking the neighbour.

Tapping her fingers on her phone, Lori dialled another number.

"Hello Patricia... guess what your son has been up to?"

By the time Rick had finished work that evening he had 15 missed calls from Lori and they were rising by the minute. He knew Lori had found out about him and Michonne, and he knew that there was no hiding now.

Rick decided to ring Michonne on his way out of town. He wanted to let her know, that he won't be around for a few days. He didn't want to explain much over the phone to her. She deserved and explanation face to face just not yet. Rick told her that he loved her and he will speak to her in a few days.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Rick walked through the back glass door and wiped his muddy boots on the mat.

He came up to a woman and pulled her into a hug. Rick needed his mother

Rick was sitting in his childhood home, at the kitchen table.

"I need to tell you something," Rick rubbed the palm of his hand down the side of his face.

"Is this about, a Michonne?" his mother asked.

Rick looked up to his mother surprised. He wondered how she already knew, then it clicked, _Lori._

"Well Lori has been on the phone to me, with that attitude of hers. Ranting and raving that you have been up to no good, with a woman named Michonne."

Patricia hated Lori. She couldn't imagine that there was a worse daughter-in-law then Lori. She had no idea what her son found interesting in Lori, or why he was still with her.

"Who is she?" Patricia asked, moving around her kitchen.

"Michonne? She's just an amazing woman. I can't describe her because she means so much to me."

"You love this girl?" She sat down in front of her son, placing her hands on top of his, giving them a squeeze.

"Yeah I do ma. I love her so much," Rick replied.

"Well baby, you know what you need to do."

"There's something else as well."

Patricia looked up at her son, their blue eyes met.

"Michonne...she's pregnant," Rick confessed.

"So, I am having another grandchild, and I haven't even met this woman?"

"Are you happy about it?" Patricia asked, squeezing his hands one last time and getting up from the table.

"Yes ma, like you wouldn't believe. You know I always wanted a big family."

Patricia nodded as she knew that what Rick had said was true. He did always want a big family. It was just hard trying convince Lori to have one child, let alone more.

"Richard Grimes you need to sort this mess out. You can stay here for a few days to clear your head. I know your dad will be happy to see you,"

Rick placed a kiss on his mother's cheek and he went upstairs to lie down, turning his phone off.

When Lori didn't get the reaction she wanted from Patricia, she slammed her phone down and called her parents. Patricia knew that Lori did something to her son, she just didn't know what it was. Rick wouldn't tell her but she knew that Rick and Lori were never the same since her granddaughter Judith came into the world.

 **2 hours later...**

There was a knock at Patricia and Alan's front door. Wiping her wet hands on her apron, Patricia made her way to the door and was greeted by Lori's parents.

"Hello Patricia, Alan."

"Where is he?" Lori's dad ,John spoke.

"We know, he's stayin here," Lori's mother, Elaine spoke.

Rick came down the stairs hearing voices.

"Look son. You need to fix this with Lori. Whatever this is you can sort it out," John said, waving his hands in the air.

"You see, John I don't think we can." Rick spoke, ruffling his hand through his hair.

"Don't talk foolishness Rick, you and Lori have been together for 16 years. You need to stick with this,"

"You don't want to be the talk of the town do you?"

"You being a deputy an all," Elaine said.

"Now wait a minute," Alan, got up out of his chair.

"Ya'll need to go. You are not welcome at my house. You don't tell my boy what he can, and can't do." His father finished speaking.

"Now go, before I go and get Alan's gun. I will start shooting and chase you off my property," Patricia stepped forward pointing her finger.

John and Elaine walked off in a huff, getting into their car and speeding away.

Patricia closed the door behind them. She turned to look at her boy, his face was full of fear and confusion. He looked exhausted.

"Rick, baby. Go lie down and get some sleep,"

He nodded his head, heading his back up the stairs. Rick laid his head on the pillow and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

It had been 2 days with no calls from Rick, 2 days with no texts from him. It had been 2 days since seeing him, no one had seen him. Apparently not even, Daryl but Michonne wasn't overly convinced about that. When Michonne received the phone call off Rick a few days ago she didn't know how to feel. When he said he needed a bit of time and space, something had happened she was certain of it. She just didn't know what it was.

Michonne pulled up to Daryl's garage, stepping out of the car. Daryl had seen Michonne stepping out of her car. He walked over to her, wiping the oil off his hands.

"I aint seen him Michonne, or spoken to him." Daryl said.

Michonne looked up at him.

"I just need to know he's ok Daryl."

"I know Michonne, look if he contacts me I promise I will tell ya."

"You need to go home and rest,"

Michonne nodded her head. Daryl was right, the worrying wouldn't help anything and she had the baby to think about now.

Michonne checked her phone, still no calls. She couldn't concentrate at work. She tried to be normal around Andre, around her friends but her thoughts drifted to Rick 24/7. She wanted to know he was ok and she wasn't mad. Michonne understood he needed space, and he wasn't ignoring her intentionally. When she told him about the pregnancy, he was happy.

* * *

 **The following day...**

Rick woke up from his deep sleep. He took a shower and couldn't get Michonne out of his head. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was her. It had been two days of him not contacting her and she was probably going out of her mind with worry. For 2 days, Rick had been thinking about how he was going to break it to Lori that their marriage was over. Two days of Rick thinking about Michonne and their baby. It had been 2 days Rick thinking about how this will effect Judith and Carl and all their friends. Rick had spent the last 2 days hardly sleeping and eating.

Rick turned his phone on and he saw that had missed calls from Michonne, Daryl, Shane, and Lori.

Rick had to face Lori and he had to talk to Michonne. Right now he wasn't in the mood for Daryl's twenty questions or Shane in general. The first person he dialled was Michonne, asking for her to meet him.

He was on his way over now to see Michonne. Rick's hands were gripping the steering wheel. Rick was nervous, there were too many situation running through his mind. Rick pulled up at the spot, keeping his truck lights on as he stepped out into the light rain. He was waiting for Michonne to arrive, pacing up and down, playing with the scruff of his beard.

Michonne had finally received a phone call from Rick asking her to meet him. She was anxious because he wouldn't say where he had been. He seemed distant; she knew something was wrong. Something was off with him and it felt like something had changed. Michonne was racing to get to him ,to find out what had happened. Where the hell had he been this past few days? Her mind was racing with different scenarios and the panic was starting to set in. She couldn't loose him. Michonne pulled up and saw that Rick was already standing outside of the car. She grabbed his coat from the passenger seat, stepping out of her car, slamming the car door shut. She placed his coat on her body, wrapping it around her and walking up to Rick.

He turned around to look at her. Michonne was about to hug him, but she noticed that his blue eyes had changed colour; they weren't as bright. His eyes didn't light up when he saw her this time.

"Lori she knows, about us," Rick spoke, looking at the ground.

"How?" Michonne asked.

"I don't know, yet, but it doesn't matter. I need to speak to her though." He looked at her.

"Where have you been Rick? I've been worried sick! I've been texting, ringing trying to find out where you were," Michonne continued on.

"I know. Look Michonne I am sorry. I just had to do some thinking,"

"I switched my phone off, whilst I was at my ma's I've been restin. I ain't been answerin no nobody's calls."

"Thinking about what?" she was starting to get agitated.

"I had to clear my head Michonne,"

"Why?"

"Because I had to think, Michonne, that's why."

Michonne wanted to be angry at Rick for disappearing the last few days. But she couldn't. She was just glad to see him. She could tell there was something on his mind and that he looked like he had hardly slept or eaten. Michonne wrapped her arms around his waist and Rick placed his hands over shoulders; holding her close to his chest.

 **Authors' note:** So Lori knows about Rick and Michonne. She tried to get her parents involved and Rick's but we no mama grimes aint having that, sending her parents packing. So Rick needed a few days alone, he needed to clear his head. so please don't be to upset with him. Rick knows he is divorcing Lori but it's also hard because he doesn't know how or when. Plus there is Carl, Judith and Andre to consider.

Soooo Next chapter everything comes to a dramatic end... good news is it will be up soon so you won't have to wait for that drama I know ya'll love. ha

Please leave a review, would love to know your thoughts on this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors' note** :

Thank you for the reviews, and comments I love reading them all.

This scene picks up from chapter 1/ epilogue episode the opening scene. So the end of chapter 7 we found out how they got to, where they are currently in. And what happened before this opening scene. Now we're going to find out what happens after it all.

You get to finally find out what happened before and what happened afterwards. About Rick and Lori's marriage. Let's find out what you all wanted to know from the very beginning. I hope this answers all those questions, I hope this completes our journey together, as it is nearly over for us.

Ok let's get into it... the drama that is.

 **Chapter 8**

The heavy rain drops continued to pour down on them both. Rick was lightly kissing the tears from her eyes. He continued to rock her in his arms, mumbling apologies the entire time.

"What are we going to do?" Michonne asked, she was starting to shiver.

"Sort this out once and for all, but we need to get you home." Rick rubbed her back. They were both drenched from the rain.

Michonne turned around, half facing him and looking up at him.

"Are you... coming...coming home... with me... with us?" Michonne asked, her voice slightly breaking.

He nodded his head. Rick was going home with Michonne, to be with her, to set up a home with her. He knew he would have a lot of apologizing to do, but she was going home with their baby. Michonne was his home, and he wouldn't let outside influences in. No more of these influences trying to change his mind or letting Lori manipulate him any longer. This is what he wants; he wants to be with Michonne and their baby.

Michonne moved off Rick's lap and he slowly rose. He held out his hand out for her. She moved her hand within his while he helped her up off the ground. They were holding hands, establishing that connection back between them.

Rick decided to leave his truck, and either he would come back for it later or he would send Daryl out to collect it. Michonne was settled in the passenger seat of her car waiting for Rick to get inside. Getting into the driver's side of Michonne's car, Rick turned the key in the ignition and quickly turned on the heat as they headed back home, together.

Michonne had her elbow leant against the door handle of her car and her head was resting on the palm of her hand. Their silence was eerie and quiet in the car.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of driving, Rick pulled over to the side of the road. He left the car running so that the low heat would continue to warm Michonne from the rain. Looking out the front window, he spoke quietly.

"Lori, she, met a guy. Well a few guys actually."

"A few guys?" Michonne turned to look at the side of his face. She was confused to where this was going.

There were tears starting to fill his blue eyes, blocking his current vision. Rick turned to face Michonne whilst he placed his hand in hers, on her lap. He rubbed his thumb along the top of hers.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. Tears were slipping from the corner of his eyes. Rick's lips started to tremble as he spoke on.

"5 years ago, before Judith was born, Lori cheated. She cheated, numerous times. I couldn't even tell you how many times because I lost count. I found out about most of it around the time Judith was conceived. I only knew she was mine because we had to take a DNA test to prove it."

Rick thought back to that day sitting in the doctor's office. Where a long white cotton swab, collected his DNA cells from the inside of his mouth. Rick left the doctor's office swinging the door open and finding three men sitting there lined up, waiting to go inside to have their DNA collected also. He had stormed off that day. He was so embarrassed and full of rage. Never did he think he would a married man having to prove that the child his wife was carrying was his. Waiting for the results were the longest 5 days of his life.

Michonne placed her hand over her mouth, closing her eyes for a split second and letting the tears spill from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, Rick I am so sorry. Did you know who the guys were?" Michonne asked.

"Yeahh, they're not here now though." Rick nodded his head.

"We haven't been intimate since, I haven't touched her. I stay because of Carl and because of Judith. I don't stay because of her or because I want to try again someday. We don't even sleep in the same bed. I just didn't know how to leave her. When Judith was first born, she got sick. She was really sick and we didn't know what was going to happen. By the time she got better; Judith is my little girl and I would do anything to protect her. I never left and it was almost too late. Every time I wanted to leave, something with work, some school issue, or even money. Looking back on it, Lori manipulated me for a long time so that I didn't leave. She knows I would do anything for my children. I got into a routine where my happiness didn't even matter anymore. Until I saw you that day, _The Day I Met You_. You changed everythan for me, you're different, you're so special," Rick spoke.

Rick was embarrassed with his actions from the last few days. He was embarrassed by what Lori had done to him, but there was this weight that had finally been lifted. The secret he had been holding in for 5 long years. Rick was a proud man; he didn't want all of Kings County to know what Lori did to him.

"I am sorry Rick," Tears were rolling down from her big brown eyes.

"No. I am sorry Michonne, for back there. I never EVER meant to hurt you like that."

"I was embarrassed Michonne. I protected Lori, Judith, Carl and myself. I didn't want it to get out. I never told Daryl, Shane or anyone. They knew we had marriage troubles, but not to this extent." Rick was crying, his eyes red and puffy. Rick wasn't crying because his marriage was over, he had known and accepted that a long time ago. He was crying for the pain he caused Michonne and how he almost missed out on the best thing in his life because he didn't do anything.

"I will never cheat on you like that," Michonne spoke as the tears were leaving streaks across her cheeks. Michonne's heart was breaking for him.

"I know. I wanted you to know everythan and about why I had to clear my mind. I was always coming back. You are my future. Our kids are my future. Please know how sorry I am for everythan," Rick spoke quietly.

He nodded his head. The tears from Rick were mixing with the rain onto his shirt.

"That's why I could never leave her. Every time I thought about it, I just couldn't. There was always something in the way , something happening," His legs started to shake, he let out a few breaths, rubbing his hand down his wet jeans.

"None of my friends can stand to be around her. They all love you though."

None of Rick's friends liked Lori; she always had an attitude, and was stuck up. She always thought she was better than what she was, and always wanted more- from Rick. They only tolerated her for Rick's sake and that was hard for them to do-at the best of times.

Michonne thought back to the night when they went to the karaoke club. She thought about the way Maggie and Shane had said some snide comments about Lori. Michonne understood. She understood his reasoning on why he did what he did, and that he did it for his children. This only made her love him more.

"I can't bear to lose you Michonne. I know how I have treated over the last few days and back there. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. But I stayed for Carl for Judith, I always stayed for them. I was scared for them. That's why I acted that way-please- please forgive me Michonne."

"I've always been loyal to you, I don't know what I was thinking when I walked away from you, I just had to fix this first with her. I am sorry it wasn't right. I was always going to come back."

Placing a hand on the side of his face, her thumb lightly rubbing away the tears off his cheek. Michonne slightly smiled and spoke.

"I forgive you Rick, but you have to speak to Lori. If this is truly done between you and her." He removed her hand from his face; he nodded and kissed her wrist.

Michonne placed a protective hand on her stomach. She knew Rick was a good man and she couldn't fault him for thinking of his children. But know it was time to think of her and their unborn child too.

"I just need to speak to her, tell her it's over, it's done and that it has been for years.

Rick put Michonne's car in drive and on the way home he never once let go of her hand. Michonne started to bite on her fingernails; she was starting to feel slightly nauseous. Whether it was from the morning sickness or what they were about to face when they got home. Turning down the street, Rick parked on Michonne's driveway, turning the engine off.

"You ready?" Michonne turned and asked him.

"Yeah. Thank you," he said letting let out another shaky breath. He placed a kiss on her hand before letting it go. They both got out of the car at the same time, slamming the car doors shut behind them.

* * *

They both made their way over to Rick's former house. Rick had seen Daryl and Sasha walking down towards his old household. Rick nodded at Daryl and Sasha and they both nodded back. Sasha's arms were crossed against her chest. It seemed that Lori had phoned Daryl wanting to know what's happening and where her husband was hiding out. Since Sasha didn't like Lori's attitude on the phone, she decided they were going to stop by and speak to Lori in person. She wasn't about to let her husband be spoken to like that, especially by her.

Rick climbed the first few steps of his old home, when the door suddenly swung open. Lori was standing there, her face was angry and her chest was heaving. Rick hadn't seen Lori in a few days, but she wouldn't stop ringing and texting his phone.

"Oh, figured you would be sneaking off with her, AGAIN!" Lori shouted.

Rick turned around to find Michonne standing behind him.

"Look at me! Not her, ME! Look at me damn it!" Lori screamed.

He had never seen Lori like this ever. In their 16 years of a failed marriage, but he was past caring now.

Lori moved down the front porch steps, brushing past into Ricks shoulder, hard. Lori came face to face with Michonne.

Michonne tried to open her mouth to speak.

"Lor-"

"Don't you fucking speak to me. You're a fucking home wrecker!" Lori pointed at her.

Rick came rushing down the steps to stand in front of Michonne, protecting her.

"Don't speak to her like that." Rick roared.

"Excuse you? I am your wife or did you forget?" Lori scoffed.

"No, I didn't. Trust me I am reminded, every damn day." Rick gritted his teeth, throwing his hands in the air.

Lori took a step back and looked at Rick, her eyes narrowed and her face scrunched up. Pulling Lori away from looking at Rick was Sasha, who sniggered.

"You see the thing is. There needs to a home to wreck in the first place doesn't there Lori?" Sasha raised her voice, stepping closer to Lori.

Daryl looked to his wife, as if to say what the hell. Sasha told me not to get involved but here she was, getting involved.

Sasha turned to look at her husband, knowing what he was thinking. But she couldn't stand there any longer and watch Lori disrespect Rick and Michonne like that. Not to mention how she spoke to Daryl earlier.

"Well, we all know it. With the way, she treats him yet no one says anything. He isn't happy with you, and he hasn't been for years. He carries around this guilt that has something to do with you and he won't tell us anything. And we wouldn't be good friends if we let this carry on any longer!" Sasha said.

Lori threw Sasha a dirty look. Rick was thankful for Sasha for speaking up, but he had to do this on his own.

Sasha held her hands up in defeat and walked away, she came to stand next to Michonne.

"You want him? You can have him!" Lori glanced at Michonne, and walked back to her house kicking the door shut behind her.

Rick placed a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it. He looked at Sasha.

"Thank you, for that,"

She smiled.

"You ok?" Michonne asked stepping to Rick, placing a hand on his chest.

"Yeah, its fine. Go home, and I'll be there soon." Rick said, placing a kiss on her forehead. Michonne closed her eyes, as Rick kissed the top of her.

"Me and Daryl will take care of her,"

Daryl was standing at Sasha's side. She walked over to Michonne rubbing a hand down the side of her arm. Wrapping her arms around her and walking her over back to her home. Michonne turned one last time looking at Rick disappear into his family home, for the last time she hoped.

"Come on let's get you home, and get you changed."

* * *

Rick climbed up the steps inside his soon to be former home. He headed to his bedroom to pack his things. Rick pulled the dusty blue suitcase from the top of the wardrobe,opening it wide. He went to the various draws pulling out t- shirts, socks, underwear and placed them in the suitcase. He then went to the closet and pulled his clothes off the hangers, throwing them into the suitcase. Rick grabbed another duffle bag and placed more items inside.

Hearing Rick come in and not noticing that he didn't automatically try to find her, upset Lori even more. She ran up the stairs, looking into each of the rooms as she went past, stopping in front of the spare bedroom. She found Rick packing his belongings.

"How long?" Lori asked. Folding her arms across her chest.

"It doesn't matter, long enough." Rick replied.

"Where's Carl? Where's Judith?" he asked.

Lori was silent.

"Lori? Where are my children?"

"I dropped them off with my parents," she replied.

They both were silent for a minute before Lori spoke.

"RICKKKK! How fucking could you? With the fucking neighbour, of all clichés?" Lori scoffed.

"Did you think about Carl, and Judith, our children, when you were with her?"

Rick could feel his blood boiling. The vein in the side of his neck started throbbing, Rick was about to snap. Lori had some nerve. Rick stopped packing his clothes and he cocked his head to the side, and looked at his supposed wife.

"You think about Carl and I when you were with Spencer? What about with Gareth? Or Aidan? Did I forget anyone else?"All the time whilst you were still sleeping with me you were sleeping with them.. I guess I was just some pity fuck huh?" Rick shouted.

"What?" Lori acted like she couldn't hear what he just said, the names that he just said. She was surprised that he was bringing them up now. These were the men she cheated on Rick with, numerous times over the past 5 years.

"You know, your boss's son? The guy who DID own the pharmacy? One of my deputies? You have no right! You didn't even know who you got pregnant by!"

Her boss's son Spencer was only 21. Lori had worked at the supermarket part- time for several years but she started to take on more hours. One, her boss Reg came to the station and pulled Rick to the side, telling him that. One day he went in the back and found Lori on her break, in the car, with his son. They were kissing and touching. He fired Lori and his son that day and sent his son away to live with his uncle in New York.

Rick had run Gareth out of the pharmacy where he was the new pharmacist. He was replaced just as quickly as he had come into town. Rick had caught Lori flirting with Gareth a few times, but he shrugged it off. He didn't think anything of it at first until, until; she looked flushed one day after picking up medicine for Carl.

Six months later, Rick had found out one of his deputies Aidan had been sleeping with Lori. Rick only found out because he was bragging about it to another colleague. When Rick over heard the conversation, he transferred Aidan right out of his sheriff's department. It happened that same day, but not before landing a few punches to his jaw. Rick threatened the colleague that Aidan had been bragging to and told him and told him he would do the same to him if he told anybody; would be on desk duty until his dying breath. At the time of Lori cheating they had decided to try for another baby.

"JUDITH could have not been MINE!" he pointed to his chest, his nose nostrils flaring.

Lori had pushed her luck, she had pushed Rick too far and now he had snapped. He was done with her shit and she knew that now.

"You're lucky she is. I swear Lori, you're fucking lucky." He moved his hands into a prayer position against his lips and looked up at the white ceiling.

Rick moved both of his hands, resting on his waist. He turned back to look at Lori.

"Because..." a slight snicker to his tone of voice.

"Because I wouldn't have thought twice about burying your body in the backyard, if she wasn't!" he pointed out to the window.

Loris face dropped, Rick had never spoken to her like that before. Not even when he found out about the affairs.

"I stayed for Judith. I stayed for Carl. I never once stayed for you," Rick raised his hand to his head, he was tired, tired of this, tired of explaining. Lori was draining him and had been for years.

"We, could have made it work,"

"You never gave, me, never gave us, a chance." Lori shouted.

Rick could not believe what he was hearing right now. Lori was officially in denial.

"You are right because I shouldn't have had to. I was out providing for you, for Carl, for Judith, our family. But that, that wasn't enough! It was never ENOUGH for you. All the while when you were supposed to be at home with our kids, you were on your knees or on your back. Which one was it?" He got in her face. Lori turned her head to the side, as if the truths had just suddenly hit her.

"You were never home and you wouldn't even go near me, after you found out that Judith might not have been yours." Lori closed her eyes.

"Who could honestly blame me? You disgust me Lori." Rick replied.

"Outside influences were getting involved and forcing this, forcing us. This will never work, not now, not anymore." He was pointing between himself and Lori.

"Because of her!" Lori spat and opened her eyes.

"Her name is Michonne. And no because of you! Don't you dare blame her, this was over between us, well before Michonne shown up. I wouldn't be surprised if you were still sleeping around, I just don't care to find out anymore."

"Getting my mother involved and your own parents. You stooped so low, nearly ruining my chances with Michonne, the woman I ... love. You did that so no one would know your dirty secrets. Well not anymore. I am DONE defending you, DONE protecting you!"

Lori had never seen this side of him before. Rick was angry and he had officially lost it with her. She knew that now. All those years of him keeping this inside of him. He had kept in all of the rage, anger and the stress that she had caused. Well it had finally erupted out of him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Michonne's...**

When Michonne got in, she went to go and get changed, out of her wet clothes, placing them in the hamper. She sat at the edge of her bed, taking a minute to take in what had just occurred. After putting on her pyjamas. Michonne made her way back downstairs. She found Sasha had made her a cup of tea and after a few sips, she put it on the side.

Daryl had made himself comfy on her couch. Sasha watched as Michonne started to pace back and forth.

"What do you think is happening over there?" Sasha whispered.

"Sasha, I don't know. I am no damn mind reader. I guess we will know soon enough." Daryl replied.

"Hopefully he's leaving her ass," she replied, whilst sitting back in the armchair.

Daryl smirked at his wife. That is why he loves her so much, she's feisty. She has her own opinion and frankly she doesn't take no shit from anyone, and that's including him.

Michonne was still pacing in her living room with tears streaming down her face. She tried to comfort herself by wrapping her arms around herself. Rick went to get his belongings. It has been about an hour since she had been home and that he had been over there talking to Lori. Michonne was debating about going over. She was happy that Andre wasn't here and that he was with his dad, but she wondered how she was going to explain this to him. How was she going to explain about Rick, that Judith and Carl's father were now living with them. She shook the thoughts from her head and kept pacing.

* * *

 **Back at the Grimes household...**

"This will never work. It hasn't been working for years Lori. I always felt like we were missing out on somethan," Rick threw his bag over his shoulder. He picked up his suitcase in his other hand. Rick turned on his heels walking down the steps, Lori was following behind him.

Lori started to panic. She could see that she was losing Rick.

"Lori we're getting a divorce. I should have asked one, from you years ago. And I know it may seem I've done what you did to me. And that maybe you should somehow be able to forgive me, and we can move on. But there is no moving on from this. It wasn't anything like, what you did to me. As I love Michonne. You didn't love them men."

"I love you Rick, Please don't go, and please stay." Lori was begging.

Rick closed his eyes, as he spoke

"No, you don't Lori. You haven't for years, and neither have I." He opened his eyes up.

Water was slipping from eyes, and her tears weren't working on Rick anymore. Lori could see that she was losing Rick, so she changed her attitude.

"We can start again, I can change." She breathed.

"NO. We can't Lori."

"I don't want this anymore, you changed. I changed. I've realised that I deserve better," Rick spoke.

"So, you're just, going to walk out on Carl, and Judith? is that how it is now?" Lori screamed, tears leaking from her eyes, her hands balled up in a tight fist.

In a split second Lori became vengeful, and mean there was that Lori that Rick knew.

Rick turned to face Lori, he cleared his throat and looked at the person he no longer recognised anymore. This wasn't the same woman he thought he loved many, many years ago. This wasn't the woman who gave birth to his greatest gifts. This was the woman who had caused him so much pain over the years. This woman wasn't his wife, and she hadn't been for years. Not since the day she betrayed him.

"No, Lori. I am walking out on you!"

Rick finally had the courage to leave his wife, for a chance of a better life, for a chance of happiness. This was a fresh start with the woman he truly loved and cared for.

Rick left his family home that he had lived in for 16 years. Rick slammed the front door behind him, with his bags in his hand. Lori stood there speechless and alone. After he left, he felt like all the weight he had been carrying had been lifted. He felt light and no longer did he feel like he was being held back.

* * *

Michonne heard footsteps up her front path. She opened her front door wide and saw that Rick was walking up.

Rick stepped through the archway of his new home. Rick dropped his bags down on the hardwood flooring. Michonne was smiling through her tears. Her hand rested over her mouth, she was nodding and Rick was too. There was this silent talk; Rick pulled her in for a hug. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist, nuzzling his face against her neck. Daryl came to stand next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her, who also had tears in her eyes.

"Were going to get goin, I'll speak to you tomorrow man,"

Daryl placed a protective hand on Ricks shoulder, squeezing tight and then patting his shoulder. As they left, Daryl and Sasha closed Michonne's door behind them. When they heard the door lock, they headed home, leaving Rick and Michonne alone.

Rick pulled out of Michonne's hug, tears were in his eyes. He placed his hands on her face and cupping her chin. Rick kissed her lips. This was the start of a new beginning.

 **Authors note:** So we finally seen how this scene went at one point when I re read the opening scene and made changes, I was a bit like shit how am I going to get out of this one? I actually thought I didn't know how I am going to get out this. Until right to the very end. I hope I got myself out of it? I didn't realise how harsh that scene came across on Michonne. So I guess I won't be writing angst for quite a while. Ha.

Now we know what went on in Rick's marriage and what Lori did to him. Why he stayed, and never left. So many people stay in marriages for the sake of kids, because maybe it just works not to break the routine up. Other things happen so you almost fall into this rut. Rick always put his family first before himself, he's that type of man. I hope you liked this chapter, I hope it fulfilled everything.

I wanted to say I think this for me was trying something different then it's all about this happy bliss so many times, I could have started this a different way. And I am glad I started it the way I did, it challenged me in ways. Thank you for everyone who stuck with me to the end.

Also big thanks to Enjoi who persuaded me to start this, after I wrote that opening scene. Thanks to my beta that has helped me throughout also.

Chapter 9 wraps this story up. Please leave a review all your thoughts our welcome. Thanks again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:**

Thank you for everyone who previously reviewed. I wanted to get this final chapter out to you guys.

 **Chapter 9**

 **2 1/2 years later...**

A lot had happened over the last 2 ½ years. Rick and Lori divorced 6 months later after Rick had moved out. Rick had started the divorce proceedings right away. At first Rick was prepared to take the hit with whatever Lori would throw at him. He figured that she would stoop low, and play dirty. Rick was surprised when she didn't contest anything. Lori got their old family home, but he basically got Carl and Judith whenever he wanted. It was up to children when they would visit, holidays included. Anything that was inside his old family home Lori kept. Rick did keep some baby photos of Carl and Judith, but mostly he wanted, a fresh start and he didn't need any reminders of his previous life with Lori.

At first Judith was confused about why Rick wouldn't be living with them anymore. But at the same time, she was glad that she gained a new brother in Andre. She really did like Andre. Carl was wise for his age and he understood his mum and dad hadn't been getting along for years. He could tell his dad was happy, and that meant that he was too. Judith and Carl stayed almost every weekend and sometimes would spend the night during the week.

After Rick had started the divorce proceedings, Rick and Michonne had to finally come clean and tell their friends the truth. They had to tell them what had been happening over the last year between them.

Shane asked lots of questions.

"What are you sayin to me brother? How did it start? When did it start? – When did you even find time to have sex? Was it when ya'll were running together?" Michonne rolled her eyes at him. Michonne left Rick to deal with Shane, he was his friend and he should be the one to answer all his questions.

Glenn thought back to the barbecue and how it all made sense. They both explained to Maggie, that she had nearly caught them a few months ago. She was shocked at first but then she burst into a fit off laughter. Maggie couldn't stop imagining Rick with a raging hard on, in the toilet, pissed off at her for interrupting them; as they knew that she could talk.

Their friends were supportive, and even though it wasn't the best situation with how they started their relationship. Everyone agreed that Rick and Michonne were the perfect match for each other.

Rick also told his friends what had happened with him and Lori. They were annoyed that he didn't have the courage to tell them sooner about what had occurred, all those years ago. They knew that he was too much of a proud man sometimes, but they understood his reasoning why.

When Michonne and Rick were walking around the small town holding hands, there was whispers and stares at first. But when Rick threatened arrests for breaking the peace and when it came out what Lori had done, all the whispers were stopped and Rick and Michonne were welcomed.

When Rick first introduced Michonne to his mother Patricia and his father Alan. They both were excited to meet her. Patricia loved Michonne's company, and they got on really well. She could see why Rick had fallen for her.

* * *

Three months after the divorce, Michonne gave birth to her and Rick's first daughter Ally Marie Grimes. Rick held Michonne's hand throughout the whole birth. She weighed 7lbs 2oz. Ally had caramel light skin, curly dark brown hair and her best feature was that she had inherited Rick's gorgeous blue eyes. She was going to be another one of daddy's girls, as Rick would say.

Shortly after Ally was born, they decided to move into a different house located in, Kings County Estates. This was a new development of houses, located just outside of town. Since Rick was still the Sheriff he got a good deal and the best house and plot of land. The house had 6 bed rooms and 3 bathrooms. There was a big garden for their growing family and they had a huge swimming pool. They didn't wasn't to stay in their old neighbourhood because it held too many memories. Some were good and some bad but it wouldn't be fair to live on the same street as Lori and where he had lived for most of his life.

Lori had moved on and had a new husband. Rick and Michonne were civil to Lori, because of the children, but it was never going to be anything more.

Maggie, Sasha, and Shane, completely cut Lori out of their lives and only spoke to her when it was necessary. After they had found out what Lori had done to Rick, they didn't want anything to do with her. Shane was disgusted, and Maggie had no time for her from that day forward. Daryl and Glenn were more level headed, and they would say hello to her if they saw her out in public. However, that earned them both glares and they were ignored by their wives for a week. So as not to upset their wives, they both stopped speaking to her altogether.

* * *

One year later after Ally was born, Michonne and Rick got married. They were married by the towns pastor Father Gabriel. They were surrounded by their friends and family and It was a joyous intimate day, shared with approximately 100 guests.

Sasha, Maggie and were her bridesmaids and Andrea was her Maid of honour. Daryl was Rick's best man, while; Shane and Glenn was his groomsman. Judith, Cody, Koryn and were junior bridesmaids, and Ally was the cutest little flower girl. Carl, Andre and Hershel were page boys.

Rick wore a navy-blue suit with a grey tie and Michonne worn an ivory lace, off the shoulder dress. The dress had sheer, lace long sleeves. Michonne looked stunning, and Rick couldn't stop crying when she walked down the aisle to him. It was the happiest day of both of their lives, apart from when Michonne gave birth to their children.

Michonne thought back to when Rick said his vows, everyone in the room had tears in their eyes.

" _The Day I Met You... I knew instantly you were the one for me._

 _The Day I met you... You were the light in a very dark tunnel._

 _The Day I Met You... I knew you were my beginning, my middle, and my end._

 _The Day I Met You... I learned how to finally breathe._

 _The Day I Met You... I knew you would be more than the love of my life."_

" _When you meet the love of your life, it's this natural connection that always gets easier day in and day out. That's how it feels to be with you. Meeting you was fate Michonne, I know what happened back then and how we got where we are today wasn't the best, it wasn't the easiest. I didn't make it the easiest. But becoming your friend first was a choice, falling in love with you was somethan that was beyond my control. You're my best friend, my soul mate and everythan in between. Michonne Swanson I love you."_

There wasn't a dry eye in sight when Rick had finished his vows. Just thinking about it now brought tears to her eyes. They had their first dance to _"Sam Smith – How will I know"._ Which was fitting as this was the song that made Rick fall in love more with Michonne. She even sang _"Whitney Houston I_ _will always love you"_ to her husband Rick.

Their wedding was a day full of love, music, dancing and new family and friends being brought together. They honeymooned in Barbados for the week, where they spent most of time relaxing by the beach, drinking cocktails, snorkelling and staying in bed making love.

* * *

 **Present day...**

It was a warm, sunny Saturday afternoon, in August. There was a barbecue party at the new Grimes household. There was music playing in the background.

Michonne was standing out on her new patio, overlooking her garden, where all of their friends and, family were. Everyone was laughing, playing, dancing, and drinking.

All of the children were splashing in the pool with inflatables. This included Judith, Andrea, Koryn who was Daryl's and Sasha's daughter, and Glenn and Maggie's children Cody and Hershel.

Carl was relaxing by the side of the pool with his new girlfriend Enid. Andrea and Shane were sitting on the grass playing with Ally, their god daughter.

Michonne was the happiest she had been in years. There was a part of her that thought she and Rick wouldn't have gotten to the point where they were at now. It was one of the hardest times of her life, 2 ½ years ago, but they came through it together. If Michonne was being honest, she would do it all again, if it was the same outcome of being with Rick.

Rick came out into the back garden, carrying the newest addition to the Grimes household. Rick was rocking their baby boy, Joseph Antony Grimes, in his arms. He was placing kisses on his month-old head. The birth of Joseph was far more traumatic compared to Ally. He was born weighing 6lbs 3oz.

Rick was shielding him from the sun, covering his face with his tiny sun hat, as the weather outside was getting warmer throughout each hour that passed.

"You best, get Daryl off that grill!" Shane said getting up off the grass, and walking up to his partner.

"Alright I am comin," Rick drawled out.

Sasha turned to Shane.

"Hey, don't talk about my husband like that." scowling her face, then turning back to Rick with a smile.

Rick placed another kiss on his baby boys head, and handed Joseph over to his godmother Sasha.

"Hello cutie," Sasha gushed, taking him out of Rick's hands.

He ran past his wife tapping her on her bum, and placed a kiss on her lips. Rick jogged over to the grill taking the tongues out of Daryl's hands and, -moving him out of the way.

"Ok I got it," Rick said whilst sipping his beer. He started turning the meat over, with the cooking tongues.

"You don't want no hard meat. I gotta makes sure its cooking right and cooking evenly through,"

"Then it's going to be some tasty meat, soft and delicious," Rick continued to say.

Daryl looked up and laughed at his best friend, shaking his head. At Michonne who was smiling at him. He winked back at her, whilst sipping on his beer.

Rick grimes was a happy man. He never thought that was possible, until the day he met her. Their marriage was fair, it was honest. It was everything he thought it should be. The way it all started wasn't fair on anybody but if he was being honest he would have done it all again, if it ended with being with Michonne.

* * *

 **Later on that evening...**

After Rick had put all the children to bed, as it was his turn, and that included Carl and Judith who were staying the night; he came down into the kitchen and saw his beautiful wife waiting there.

Rick walked up to her. She was wearing his favourite blue denim shirt, and her hair was tied up in a high pony tail. Her bare legs were out and swinging before her. Rick licked his lips as he saw Michonne sitting on top of the kitchen counter. He came to stand in between her thighs pushing them out a bit wider to accommodate him, stroking his hands up and down her toned legs.

"The kids go down alright?" Michonne asked, with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, all five of em," Rick laughed.

"Good," Michonne smiled, placing a kiss on her husband's lips.

"You tried it?"

"No, is this what your mom made?" Rick asked.

Michonne nodded. Bringing the fork up to his mouth, Rick opened wide as Michonne placed some of the pie in his mouth. He clamped his pink lips down on the fork, and closed his eyes. Michonne couldn't move her eyes off her husband's face; he was so sexy. Rick just got better and better with age. She still felt the same way as she did that she first met him. _The Day I Met You._

"Mmmm that's good," Rick spoke, as he opened his eyes.

Michonne was looking at Rick with a lustful gaze. He cupped his hand on her chin, and started kissing on her lips. Rick licked the cream off the top of her perfect plump lips. She let out a gentle moan. Michonne dragged her lips away from his, and placed the plate of pie next to her on the countertop. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Rick slipped his tongue into Michonne's mouth, while his hands travelled underneath his shirt. Michonne grabbed another forkful of pie and fed it to Rick.

They both were laughing and smiling, both happy and content on how everything turned out in the end. It ended how it all started, Rick and Michonne Grimes, in the kitchen, sexily eating pie.

 **The End.**

All this fuss over, some damn piece of pie. Huh?

 **Authors note:** **And were done.**

Thanks for taking a shot on this new story and as me as a new fan fic writer in the fandom. I appreciate it so much. I know I am not up there with the best of the best but thank you, you our all great.

Thank you for everyone who supported on this journey that wasn't easy. Thanks for the likes, comments, follows, shares, silent readers. I appreciate you all thank you for taking the time out to read my work. I can't promise any more angst or drama in the future.

But I will be focusing on a new story which I am excited about – Disco Inferno, and also obsessed for a while. Also I will have part 3 of The Con up soon.

So thank you again, until next time.

Please leave a review. Would be much appreciated.


End file.
